I'll Believe It When I See It
by SlytherinPrincessxXx
Summary: "She closed her eyes and mentally berated herself for thinking maybe her biggest, naughtiest fantasy could actually come true." Draco and Hermione are at school during Christmas Break. What could happen? DM/HG BZ/GW Chapter 12 is up! RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Tapping

**Here's a little something that I thought up after being put in a similar situation during class one day. **

**The constant tapping on desks is seriously annoying, so it definitely lent itself to this fanfic. **

**Hope you like it!  
**

I'll Believe It When I See It

It was Christmas Eve.

Both the Head Boy and Head Girl remained for break during their "eighth year" of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry instead of doing what practically the entire student body had done and gone home. Why spend time with family when they didn't care or, in Hermione's case, still did not remember you, anyway? The Second Wizarding War was over, Voldemort was long gone, and the students were asked to repeat their previous year at Hogwarts due to the "extenuating circumstances."

'Couldn't they just say the truth? That a crazy, evil, wizard with a severe case of I-Hate-Myself-itis who split his soul into seven pieces while he attended school at Hogwarts was trying to destroy all of the things he was himself? _No._ Of course not. It would upset the _parents_. Pfft.' Hermione clicked her tongue disapprovingly at the thought.

The Heads common room was calm and silent; except for the constant drumming of a finger on a desk. Normally, this would not bother Hermione because her mind would be too far gone; reading _Hogwarts: A History _for the millionth time, of course. However, the constant noise was irritating the hell out of her tonight. There wasn't even a rhythm to it. It was incessant tapping and it was driving her up the wall. She tried to ignore it.

Tap.

Tap, tap.

Tap, tap.

Tap, tap, tap.

Tap.

'Just relax, Hermione. He will stop soon enough, surely,' she thought to herself.

Tap.

Tap, tap.

Tap.

She looked over from her cozy couch by the fire to where he was sitting at the desk, one hand in his hair, the other offensive appendage tapping away.

Gritting her teeth together, Hermione huffed and closed her eyes. 'Deep breaths. In. Out. That's it.'

TAP.

TAP, TAP, TAP.

The drumming was becoming all she heard. A constant, annoying, not even rhythmic, piercing, reverberating sound. It was overpowering her sense of hearing and would make her go insane if he didn't…

"STOP!" she yelled.

Draco Malfoy looked up from his parchment to glare at her. "Am I annoying you, Granger?" he sneered.

"Yes, now if you would, ferret, stop with that racket. I can't concentrate."

"Oh, but it's so much fun when you're flustered, Granger. You get _so _incredibly pissed about the _tiniest _little things. Being stuck in this bloody room with you, no one else to talk to, for the entire break has helped me to reach this conclusion," Malfoy drawled as he continued to tap his finger.

"I do _not. _Just because I like peace and quiet does not mean that I get _flustered _easily_._ You just so happen to be an annoying prat who cares not for another person's feelings," Hermione snapped, her cheeks getting pinker with every sentence.

"Oh, please! You're a know-it-all, goody-goody Gryffindork who has nothing better to do than shove her nose in a book all day long," he spat, "And for your information, I _do_ have a heart. It may not look like it simply because I don't go gallivanting around trying to save every poor, pathetic person then wind up in the hospital wing like your blessed _Golden Trio_."

If looks could kill, Malfoy would be writhing in pain right about now.

"_Gallivanting around? _Gryffindors are brave, yes, but we do not _go gallivanting around_," Hermione felt the ire in her stomach churning at the insult to her house. She knew she shouldn't stoop to his level, but she couldn't hold it back.

"You Slytherins are _so_ much better, huh? The way you strut around the castle like bloody peacocks, tormenting poor first and second years, tormenting the entire school for that matter!"

Upon seeing the look of shock on his face, she continued, "You know damn good and well, Malfoy, that Blaise and you are the worst of your entire house. Slytherin Sex God? Yeah, right. I'll believe it when I see it."

Malfoy's face turned from shocked to intrigued in an instant. With his signature smirk plastered on his face, he moved a little closer to the couch. Realizing what she had said, Hermione blushed a deep pink and turned her face to look into the fire.

"Well, well, well. 'Believe it when you see it', eh?" he sauntered over to her. "You know, ever since I switched sides in the war, I've been thinking a lot about what I really believe. A lot happened during the war, Granger. You know as well as I do just what horrors occurred. You might still be a... muggleborn... but I don't think of you the same way I used to. You're different. I'm different," he insisted, almost pleaded that she understood him. Draco Malfoy certainly had changed, hadn't he?

That was not what Hermione was expecting to come out of his gorgeous, well-shaped, made for kissing…

'Why am I thinking that now? He's _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake! I don't even like fantasizing about him in the privacy of my own bedroom, but atleast then I can fully appreciate my thoughts. Back to the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, Hermione,' she shook her head, trying to clear it, before looking back at him a mere three feet away.

"And I'm just supposed to believe you after all that has happened between us the past seven years? I don't think so, ferret. You are, however, a great actor. I'll give you that," she replied coolly, attempting to stifle her pounding heart as he moved closer to lean on the arm of the couch.

"Yes, you're just supposed to believe me. I'm being honest here, Merlin knows that's not a Slytherin quality, by any means," they both chuckled a bit at that, "I'm serious. I've changed, Hermione."

Her breath caught in her throat when he said her name. It sounded a bit foreign on his lips, but sweet like honey nevertheless. She closed her eyes and mentally berated herself for thinking that maybe her biggest, naughtiest fantasy could actually come true. And then, as if answering her own thoughts, she whispered…

"I'll believe it when I see it, Draco."

* * *

**So how is it?**

**Reviews would be MUCH appreciated!**

**Should I continue or not?**

**That button down there is really lonely.**

**Show it some love.**

**Please? :)**


	2. A Little Teasing Goes A Long Way

**I'm so excited that I got such good reviews on the first chapter!**

**Thank you soo much!**

**Here's the next chapter. **

**Hope you like!**

* * *

I'll Believe It When I See It

'The way she says my name should not effect me this much,' Draco though while physically fighting to not tremble at the sound of her voice. 'Have I gone bloody mental? She's a _mudblood. _Wait… correction. A muggleborn. Oh, hell, who am I kidding? I don't care."

"I have no intention on letting you forget that little slip up of yours. I must say, you do have me quite curious now. I can show you a thing or two to prove that I really am the Slytherin Sex God," Draco smirked cockily.

"Don't flatter yourself, ferret. They're only rumors," she rolled her eyes, but mentally she added, 'And all rumors have to start from somewhere.'

Feigning hurt, he clutched his chest. "Oh, you wound me so. Don't hurt my pride. It's all I have left! But.. Perhaps I could steal some of yours. You Gryffindors have enough for this whole school," Draco teased.

Now it was Hermione's turn to continue their playful banter. Back and forth it always went between the two of them. They acted as though they hated one another, but they secretly only felt truly empowered when bickering with one another. It really let their emotions take charge.

"Draco Malfoy. Are you insinuating that us Gryffindors give away our pride to just _any_one? I thought it was only Slytherin slags who let men use their attributes merely for the men's own pleasure, receiving none in return. Surely you didn't think I would be the same way?" she joked, but wondered if he got what she was hinting to.

"Hermione, you are the brightest witch of our age, as they say. I should think you would be more aggressive in receiving pleasure from men. Has Weasel really been that neglecting?" It was meant as a jab to hit her where it hurts, he is the Slytherin Prince after all, but Draco was honestly interested in her reply. Had she ever known the loving of a man? Or would it be entirely new for her?

'What am I thinking? New for her? I'm thinking like I intend to bed her or something. Well, she has been the star of many a wet dream ever since the Yule Ball. She's grown up a hell of a lot since fourth year,' he was lost in his memories for a moment, but snapped back into focus at the sound of her angry voice. It's scary enough to frighten even Lord Voldemort himself when this bookworm goes on a rant.

"So that's what you're playing at, is it? You compliment me, try to get me to let my guard down just so you can get the juicy bits to tell your little puppy dog Pansy? She's almost as big a gossip as Lavender Brown! It's a shame the two hate each other; they'd get along famously," she added the last part as her mind got side-tracked thinking of how similar the two Queens of the Hogwarts Rumor Mill were. Drawing a second wind, she continued on with her intended speech, "Now, back to your little comment. I don't see how it is _any _of your business about what I _have _or _have not _done in the privacy of my bedroom. Or any other room for that matter! But, since you _must _know, I am not the prude, bookworm, goody-goody that you seem to think I am. I am a woman! A very _proud_, confident, smart, independent woman who knows what she wants and how to get it. I don't need a man, for your information."

'Damn, she's sexy when she's angry,' Draco thought looking at her flushed cheeks, fiery chocolate brown eyes, and unruly, yet beautiful brown hair. 'When did she get so gorgeous?' he wondered as he glanced down, noticing her heaving chest, 'And when did she become such a… woman?'

"What are you staring at?" Hermione snapped as she caught his traveling eyes.

"I.. I umm.. When did you get so hot?" Draco stammered, shocked at what just came out of his mouth. If he doubted it for a second, the look on her face and the cute blush to her cheeks was reward enough.

"Umm.. Well… I don't know really. I… You think I'm hot? Really?" she stuttered in disbelief at what he said, as well. Then, the Slytherin inside of Hermione took over. With Draco's signature smirk on her face, she drawled, "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, or better known as _THE_ Slytherin Sex God, thinks I, Hermione Granger, _a muggleborn_, is hot? You've really outdone yourself there, Draco. Whatever will Blaise think of you? Or more importantly your _darling_, pureblood parents?"

Draco looked at the floor while letting her words sink in. He had an idea of what Blaise would have to say. He would be a bit shocked at first, but overall he would support Draco's decision, as always. His parents, however, that was another matter entirely.

"Well, Blaise wouldn't care as much as you think he would. Now, my parents… They would be tough to persuade. Mother tends to be more.. Forgiving.. For lack of a better word.. My father would most likely want to disown me. He always pushed me previously to do well in school just to beat you, a muggleborn. Father never did understand how someone with no magical background could be so, well, naturally gifted at _every_thing. However, despite it all, Father would most likely accept you because he, too, has made a change for the better since the war," Draco answered her honestly. He was seriously thinking about a future with this girl. He only just stopped hating her, what, five minutes ago?

'No.. It was much longer than that. I don't think I've truly hated her since the Yule Ball. She was so stunning that night. I haven't looked at her the way I used to since then. And I just now realized this? Wow, I'm an idiot. Look at her, stupid, she's talking,' he really needed to stop thinking so much.

"Wow. I have to say I'm shocked by your honestly. Once again, not a very Slytherin trait. I'll believe what you say about your parents when I see it. That would be so unexpected from your father. And I thank you for the compliment, but you've always been second in our year. You're just as smart as I am. Your father's prejudices just got in the way of that. Since you're being honest, I suppose I will be, too. I… Well I think you're quite the looker yourself. I mean, your eyes are captivating, your hair is always perfectly messy, you've got a _killer _build, and… you aren't as big of an arse as I thought you were," she winked and they shared a laugh.

"Why, thank you for such kind words," Draco smiled. A true smile; not a sneer, or his trademark smirk, , not a smile from seeing someone else in pain, but an actual smile out of happiness.

"I could learn to love that smile," Hermione giggled as she leaned a little closer to him. She was frightened by how fast things were moving between them, but it just felt so… right, however cliché it seems.

"And I could learn to love your giggle. It's quite adorable, actually," he leaned even closer. His breath tickled her face and the closeness made her blush a pretty shade of pink.

Their noses were a centimeter away from touching and their breath mingled together as the fire crackled in the fireplace. It was warm in their common room, but not stuffily so. The two polar opposite teenagers were beginning to realize that they have more in common than they thought: shared feelings of like, lust, and awe of one another.

Hermione held her breath as she ever so slowly tilted her head to the side. Draco did the same while wetting his lips with his tongue. Their hearts were pounded inside their chests, but both were afraid of what might happened if this continued, yet longed for it to.

'What would the consequences be for us having a relationship? It couldn't end very well. Potty and Weaselbee would hex me into oblivion. Not to mention Father's anger control problems. But there's something about Hermione… Something different. She's like a puzzle that I just have to solve.'

'Oh, what would Harry, Ron, and Ginny think if they saw this?' laughing to herself, she answered, 'Well Harry and Ron would hex Draco into oblivion, and Ginny would be shocked, then accepting, and then send a delightful and deserved bat-bogey hex on the boys. But what about everyone else in school? Would I be treated as a traitor for doing something so unthinkable with my arch enemy? Oh, who cares. Draco is an enigma wrapped in an arrogant, egotistical, domineering shell, but I can't help but want to figure out what's inside.'

They gazed into each others eyes for a few seconds, noticing the little things about each other that they were attracted to, but never took the time to really _see _in one another. Hermione looked down at Draco's perfectly sculpted lips. He caught her gaze and took that as the signal.

Ever so lightly, he brushed his lips against hers. Feeling a tiny spark deep inside their very core, they gasped. Looking at each other with a stunned expression, then an equally quizzical one, their lips met again; this time with more pressure and passion. Hermione and Draco put all of their emotions into the kiss: fear of the future, apprehensiveness about one another, guilt for their house rivalry, shyness to be themselves, anger at feeling this way, joy for the same reason, and love of discovering such a fire inside themselves.

Draco lightly ran his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip, seeking entrance. She granted and their tongues battled valiantly with one another. He slid onto the couch next to her and pulled her on top of him. Hermione gladly obliged and melted into his body. When they finally pulled away, panting and out of breath, Draco couldn't help himself. He is a guy, after all.

"If you think that was amazing, just think about the sex. Gryffindor's Princess and Slytherin's Prince: it would be a mind blowing experience," he said with a cocky grin.

With a sly grin of her own, Hermione replied, "Don't be so sure of yourself, Slytherin Prince. But I'm glad you believe I'd be such a siren in bed. It's always the quiet ones you have to watch."

"I'll believe it when I see it, Princess," Draco smirked.

"Oh, it's so on," she whispered as he claimed her lips again.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Review, review!**

**I can use all the criticism you want to dish out!**

**Also, if you have any ideas of what I could do to continue the story, PM me or put it in your review.**

**Thank you all so much.**

**The next chapter should be up soon. (maybe in the next couple days. I hope!)**


	3. Secrets, Secrets, Are No Fun

****

Sorry about the notification of a chapter update.

**I forgot to edit before I uploaded. Oops :/**

**I want to give a BIG THANK YOU to all of you who added me to your favorite authors, story alerts, or reviewed :)**

**So, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! :) ****It means so much to me.**

**I'm glad all of you like the story, and I've got some new ideas for how to continue. **

**If you have anything you would like for me to add, you can put it in a review or PM me and I will try my best to include it.**

**And since I have not said this before now, as I am very forgetful:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter, though I wish I did. It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**Now with that, onward!**

* * *

I'll Believe It When I See It Chapter 3

Draco and Hermione were lying on the couch, draped over one another, and attached at the lips. They had been for the past hour or so. In the middle of this very hot, very steamy snogging session, a loud banging came from the other side of the portrait to the Head's common room. Flushed-faced and breathing heavily, Hermione and Draco pulled away from each other.

Growling in annoyance, Draco grabbed his wand off the table and silently cast the spell to open the portrait. A second later, a tall, olive-skinned fellow with dark brown, almost black hair stepped through and shut the portrait.

"It's about bloody time! I've been banging on that blasted portrait for ages. Come on, mate. What were you-," Blaise Zabini finally took notice of the curly brown haired Gryffindor with swollen lips and flushed cheeks who was busy fixing her jumper. "Well, well, well. Looks like you two have been getting along famously. Honestly, Draco, I leave you alone for one week, and when I come back early I find you trying to bed the Gryffindor Princess? What on earth has gotten into the two of you?"

"I am _not _trying to bed her, Blaise," Draco clarified, "We just started talking and… well-"

"We snogged. That was it. It meant nothing and nothing will come of it. Right, Draco?" Hermione cut him off while giving him a serious look. She didn't want Blaise to think they had done something that they hadn't. Hermione may not be a prude, but she was no slag either. If word of this little incident got around, she would never hear the end of it.

"Uhmm… right," Draco nodded, a confused expression on his beautiful face. A few minutes ago he was snogging her senseless while he practically begged him for more. Okay, not really, but she would have been if Blaise hadn't interrupted them. Now she was saying it was nothing?

'Girls are so confusing. Hermione is not the little prude she appears to be, though. Perhaps I can find out just how far she is willing to go,' Draco thought while running a hand through his messy hair.

"It sure as hell seems like more than that. You could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife," Blaise joked, then caught a look from Hermione.

"One more word and I'll cut _you _with a knife," she hissed. "Honestly, Blaise. It's nothing. Your darling brother and I have nothing going on between us except raging teenage hormones. You have nothing to worry about."

Blaise and Draco weren't actually brothers, but they had been best friends since they were in nappies. They looked out for each other. Hermione knew this and considered them to be brothers in a different way; much the same as she considered Ginny and herself to be sisters. During the war, they had gotten close. Both girls had no one else to turn to, so they found comfort in each other. Now, they were unseperable for the most part. Ginny had her affect on Hermione, whereas Hermione affected Ginny as well. Get the two together and mischief was bound to follow, but not until their homework was finished, of course.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Hermione. He understands," Draco sneered. "Don't you have some extra credit work to do?" He had to say something to get her to leave. He needed to talk to Blaise alone, and he didn't think he could look at those pink, puffy lips any longer without taking her right there.

Suddenly, Hermione was bustling about the common room, grabbing books, and stuffing them in her bag.

"You're right," she said hastily, "I forgot all about my extra credit charms essay! I'll be in the library if you need me. I doubt you will, but anyway. Bye Draco, bye Blaise," and she was gone.

Draco sighed and leaned back on the couch as Blaise took a seat on the leather chair next to it.

"Since when has Granger been Hermione?" Blaise asked while his brows furrowed in confusion.

"You call her Hermione," Draco countered.

"Yes, but she hasn't been my enemy for the past seven years. And she called you Draco. Are you sure it was just a snog, mate?" Blaise was worried Draco would get in over his head. "I know you've wanted to get into her knickers since the Yule Ball in fourth year, but do you really think it could end well?"

Draco sighed again and put his head in his hands. He had wanted to talk to Blaise, but now he wasn't so sure. He didn't know if he could face these conflicting emotions inside of him just yet. Blaise was the only one who knew about his infatuation with the brightest witch of their age. Draco couldn't understand why he wanted the one thing he couldn't have, but Blaise suspected it was the thrill of the chase. Before the war, it had been extremely frowned upon for a pureblood to show any interest in someone with "dirty blood."

As if hearing his thought's, Blaise eased Draco's mind. "It's different now. Times have changed. It seems the Gryffindor Princess is showing interest in you, as well. Don't worry about what other people say. They can shove their judgments up their arse."

Draco, glad for the opportunity to change the spotlight to someone other than himself, chuckled at this. "Someone has had a turn around. Usually you tell me it's stupid and that I'm wasting my time. What's brought this on?"

"I've… I've got something I need to talk to you about. I've been meaning to tell you for some time now, but it seems like now is the best time," Blaise was never nervous. He had this Italian coolness about him that kept him from worrying. With Draco's temper, he had to be careful about how he went about telling this news.

"Come on. Out with it. It can't be that bad," Draco tried his best to calm Blaise's nerves, but when he saw his apprehensiveness, he sighed. "I told you about my feelings for Hermione. You know how hard that was for me. I never open up to anyone, but I trust you. You're my best mate, Blaise."

"I know this, Draco. And believe me, I'm glad we can confide in each other. Slytherins don't trust anyone, but we've known each other for so long. You're like a brother to me. Things are just so complicated," Blaise took awhile to open up, but once he did, everything came spilling out.

"I won't be angry," Draco tried, figuring Blaise would be wary of his bad response to news in the past.

"I'll believe it when I see it," snorted Blaise.

"That seems to be the choice phrase of the day," Draco chuckled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rushing out of the portrait, Hermione's breathing was coming in short pants. She had to get away from those two. She needed a place to think. The library would be perfect for such an occasion. It was quiet, spacious, and no one else would be there.

'I'll have to remember to thank Draco for the out he gave me. One more minute with Zabini making comments and I would've had to hex him,' she thought as she settled into her favorite studying desk.

Hermione's mind flooded with thoughts of Draco just before Blaise had rudely interrupted them. Draco's cheeks were pink, his eyes glowing, and his breathing labored. She loved knowing that she held a kind of power over his emotions. As of late, she had noticed Draco looking at her in the Great Hall during meals, or during the classes they had together. At first, Hermione thought nothing of it. But their encounter a few minutes ago was proof that it was more.

In all honesty, Hermione had been interested in Draco since fourth year. She wanted him to ask her to the Ball, but knew it would never happen. He had a reputation to uphold, and she was lower than the scum on the bottom of his shoes back then. That didn't stop her from fantasizing about him almost every night. She would sometimes daydream in class about what it would be like to feel his lips on her neck, gently placing kisses and nipping her soft flesh. But before anything to steamy happened, something would break her out of her far-away state.

Now though, things had changed. Since the war was over, many purebloods had been trying to change their beliefs. Draco's family was one of those who attempted to change the most. After Narcissa Malfoy saved Harry's life, it was made aware that her entire family had switched sides, as well. Wary as she was of them, Hermione could not help but feel a sense of joy. The guy she loved was fighting for good, not evil.

'Wait... loved? I don't love him. I barely know him. He is rather handsome though, and charming, and honest as of late. Not to mention suave and enticing if you like that "bad boy" attitude.. Which I do. Oh, Draco Malfoy certainly has changed,' Hermione went off into another daydream before Madam Pince told her she needed to leave as the library was closing for the night.

Sighing, she grabbed her unemptied bookbag and made her way back to the Head's dorms. What she did not know was that she had a surprise waiting for her.

* * *

**Hope you all liked the newest chapter!**

**I would love to hear what you think about it, as well as any ideas you have of what the surprise might be!**

**Or if you have any ideas for the rest of the story, feel free to let me know. I would love to hear them.**

**That little button, you know the Review button, it's a little lonely.**

**Press it and give it, and me, some love.**

**Please? :)**


	4. Revelations and Reactions

**Chapter 4 is here!**

**I thank those of you who added this story to your favorite, alerts, and reviewed!**

**It makes me happy :)**

**Anywho, here is the surprise Hermione will certainly be surprised about.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All rights and ownage go to J.K. Rowling**

**

* * *

**

I'll Believe It When I See It

Back in the Head's common room, Draco was looking at Blaise in disbelief while Blaise let his eyes roam to the blazing fire. Once he did return Draco's stare, he had a look that said 'I knew you would react like this.' On the bright side though, Draco had not been outraged and immediately begun to shout or offer to hex Blaise's balls off like usual. He remained in a state of shock until his best mate shook him out of it.

"That unexpected, eh? You haven't blown anything up yet. That's good," Blaise smiled and relaxed a bit more in the chair.

Draco sat stiffly, his mouth agape. He had been this way for about 10 minutes after Blaise finally got the courage to spit out his news. Suddenly clinching his teeth, Draco's stare became a glare as he shot lasers at Blaise.

"I can't believe you waited this long to tell me! It's been two months, for Merlin's sake. I'm not mad about your _news_, I'm bloody angry that you didn't think I could _handle_ it!"

"Now, now Draco. You know how bad your anger gets. It's only fair that I waited for things to develop farther before telling you. Seeing as she's with her family for Christmas, I won't be seeing her until afterward. Now was the perfect time to tell you after I found you fresh from snogging one-third of the Golden Trio!" Blaise knew he would be upset, but he couldn't tell him any sooner. They were trying to keep things quiet until both of them were ready to tell everyone else.

'My how things have changed,' Blaise shook his head and stood up to go back to the Dungeons and unpack.

"You can't leave after telling me something big like that! Sit your arse down, Zabini. I am nowhere near done with you," Draco had no idea what to do with his new wealth of information. It was completely unexpected, though it does explain Blaise's mysterious departures at night without a good excuse. But still, it was unbelievable!

'I'll believe it when I see it,' Draco sneered in his head, thinking of what Hermione would say if she were there. Then it hit him.

"Wait, does Hermione know about this?" he asked, slightly scared of the answer. He knew she wouldn't be very happy about this news either. Draco wanted someone else to share his bad mood.

"No, she doesn't. Hopefully, we can keep it that way. _She_ wanted to be the one to tell her as soon as she gets back from visiting her family. It will be a few days, yet, so do you think you can keep this little secret until then?" Blaise asked, giving Draco a sincere, hopeful look.

"Keep what secret?" came the question from a confused Hermione as she stepped into the common room. She set her book bag down and took the other leather chair on the opposite side of the couch.

When both boys gulped and looked at each other, Hermione huffed. "Oh, come on. Why can't you tell me? I may be a woman, but it's nothing I can't handle. And if it is because I'm a woman, I'll have you know that woman are just as capable, if not more, to handle stressful situations," she mentally prepared a ranting and raving about how women were equal to men that would last for a good ten minutes, but Draco cut her off.

"It is not because you're a _woman_, Hermione. There are just some things that you don't need to know at the moment. It's better this way," Draco voiced, attempting to calm the storm that was Hermione Granger.

"Oh, don't you start with me, Draco Malfoy! Don't give me the 'It's better this way. We'll tell you when you're older,' speech. _I am not a child!_" Hermione was nowhere near ready to let this go. They would tell her this secret, or they would be in a world of pain.

"Hermione, it's not that we don't want to tell you! I promised I wouldn't. I always keep my promises; it's in my blood. If I broke it, I would have to deal with one _very_ angry woman, and I'm _not_ talking about you. Just please, let it go," Blaise pleaded with Hermione.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried her best to rid herself of anger, but instead, she came up with a plan, a very devious, Slytherin-worthy plan. Blaise was the one who made the promise. Draco, on the other hand…

Putting on her best pouting face, she turned to him. "Draco, won't you tell me please? You didn't promise anyone that you wouldn't tell me. I _really_ want to know. In fact, I _need_ to know. Pretty please, Draco?"

Chuckling, Draco shook his head. "I'm not telling you. Blaise is my best mate. And acting like Pansy is not going to get you anywhere, Hermione." The Gryffindor Princess just out-Slytherined the Slytherin Prince.

Blaise gasped and looked to Hermione. As soon as he had said it, Draco regretted it. The look of intense anger on her face was so adorable, but it was bloody terrifying, too.

"You. Did. Not. Compare. Me. To. _Pansy_!" she emphasized each word, while slowly standing and drawing her wand. "I am absolutely _nothing_ like that Slytherin whore, and I _never_ will be! Now, which would you prefer: not being able to have children, or losing that pretty hair of yours?" she asked seriously. Draco's face was priceless.

Blaise looked on in amusement, thinking he was in the clear. At the remark of Draco losing his hair, Blaise fought to hold back a laugh, but failed.

"Don't think you've gotten out of this, Zabini. I'm not through with you either. I'll give you an option, Blaise. Tell me the secret, or.." she grinned vindictively, "allow myself to take a picture while you kiss your best mate, here." Hermione was definitely showing a different side of herself tonight. Blaise and Draco both balked.

"You can _not_ make us do that!" Draco cringed, thinking she was as mad as a hatter.

"Oh, but can't I? Expelliarmus," she caught their wands as they flew towards her. Hermione made sure she was the one with all of the power. "Care to try that again, darling Draco?"

"You should've been put in Slytherin," Blaise said with a surprised expression on his face. Looking to Draco, he shook his head again. "I love you, mate, but I am _not_ kissing you. I'll tell, just please, no repercussions for Draco. He only knows because I couldn't bare to hold it in any longer."

Smirking, Hermione nodded. "Nothing will happen to Draco's precious hair or his oh so important manhood. Now, tell me."

"You might want to sit down first," he waited until she did so and then continued. "Okay, you may have noticed that Ginny Weasley has been out a lot the past two months, increasing as of late," Hermione nodded, confused. "Well, I know why."

"So, she's been studying more. It's good for her to get her marks up. She has N.E.W.T.S. coming up soon; we all do," Hermione reasoned.

Smirking, Blaise shook his head. "Oh, she hasn't been studying, Hermione. Ginny has been with me."

"She WHAT? That can't be true. She _told _me she was going to the library," Hermione was shocked.

"Well, we did get to talking at the library. We met there a few times. But then we got to know each other better, and we… Uhmm… Wanted more privacy," Blaise smiled sheepishly.

Hermione's eyes were huge. "You're kidding! You and Ginny? You're _dating_? Why didn't she tell me this? Why _are you _telling me this!"

Draco sat back and watched the show. This was going to be very entertaining. Hermione was bloody hot when she got angry.

"Well, Hermione, we wanted to take things slow. No one else knows except for you and Draco. The only reason I told you is because you were going to black mail me, remember?" Blaise said calmly.

"Oh, right. Sorry. But why didn't Ginny tell me?" Hermione was so confused. Ginny was like a sister to her. They told each other everything. Hermione even admitted to her the fantasies she had about Draco. One would think Ginny to be a shy, prude girl, but she was so far from it. Talking of anything sexual never bothered her. In fact, she had loved it.

'So why didn't she tell me about her relationship with Blaise?' Hermione wondered.

"We wanted to wait until we knew we actually liked each other and it wasn't some crush that only lasted a few weeks. It's been two months and-"

"TWO MONTHS! You two have been dating for two months and this is the first word I've heard about it!" Hermione shouted, angry that they couldn't trust her to keep their secret.

"Hermione, please. Let me explain," Blaise requested, feeling his nervousness rise again. "Ginny really should've been the one to tell you. She could probably handle your temper better than I," ignoring the look she gave him and the snigger from Draco, Blaise continued, "She's your best friend. I'm aware of this. But I can assure you, I've been taking good care of her. Ginny was going to tell you as soon as she got back from visiting her family. She said you would understand why she had to wait. I'm not sure what she meant by that, but anyway. Now you know."

Hermione smiled slightly at Blaise's last comment. Ginny had a major competition going on with the twins which would be continued as soon as they got back to the Burrow. She was focused on getting payback for a certain prank they pulled during the summer that turned Ginny's hair into all kinds of crazy styles depending on the things she said. Hermione thought it quite hilarious until she herself had used some of the hair cream and endured the same punishment. She hoped Ginny got them back.

"Oh, alright. I suppose I can forgive the two of you. After all, I think I know how it feels to not want people to know something. It won't be easy for the two of you, you know. But I will support you. Ginny is my best friend, practically my sister, and you haven't been as bad as _some people_," she glanced at Draco.

Blaise grinned and laughed slightly. "I had hoped you would say that. Ginny really is something. I just wish there were someone to turn this cold hearted, arrogant prat into a bit of a nicer person. He's been working on it, but he's still far from you're rank of goody-goody, Granger," Draco smirked at that.

"I am _not_ a goody-goody! What is it going to take to prove to you two Slytherin pricks that I know how to have fun?" she snapped at them. Hermione Granger did not like being called a goody-goody. She broke rules, she got detentions, and she even got her fair share of points taken away from Gryffindor, never mind that she was helping save the world and they just happened as a result.

"Oh, I think you've shown me a bit of the slutty side of yourself, Granger. I mean, we did snog for a good hour until Blaise interrupted us," Draco smirked, slightly going back to his typical Slytherin self.

"Yeah, Hermione. I think you've proved it. For now. As soon as Ginny gets back, though, we shall see just how far you two Gryffs will go," Blaise beamed at the thought. "It's getting a bit late. As we all know, Christmas is tomorrow. I should get unpacked and get some sleep. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he called over his shoulder to Draco as he left.

Settling back onto the couch, Draco kept his signature smirk. Hermione sat in the chair Blaise was in, avoiding his gaze.

"I do _not_ have a slutty side," she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? So making out with a guy you've claimed to hate for the past seven years isn't a tiny bit slutty?" Draco teased her.

She looked over at him, a blush on her cheeks. "Fine. I do have a slutty side, but I am no total slag either. I am _not _Pansy Parkinson."

"I never said you were, Princess. And honestly, I would have nothing to do with you if you were. You're Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of Our Age, one-third of the Golden Trio, Gryffindor Princess. So many titles for such a beautiful woman," he said as he moved next to her and kissed her cheek.

She blushed a darker pink and turned her head, silently wishing he would take her hint and make his way down her neck. He certainly got the hint. As he left a trail of kisses across her cheek, he made it to her ear. Nipping it gently, Hermione shuddered and gave a low moan. Draco's pants suddenly felt particularly tight.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione whispered. "You've never been like this before. I can't say I don't like it, it's just… Surprising to say the least."

He continued his assault on her ear and gently licked the spot where it connected with her neck and received yet another moan. "Because I'm tired of pretending you don't get under my skin. You've had an effect on me since fourth year. You're giving me a chance to prove that I've changed, and I'm not going to pass it up. Blaise and Ginny's relationship also gives me a bit of hope that this could work between us."

"They are complete opposites, aren't they? I must say I quite like this side of you, Draco. But, we could never tell anyone about us. You know what would happen. Ron, Harry, Pansy. They would go mad if they knew," she sighed appreciatively as his expert mouth found her pulse point.

Leaving a love mark, Draco nuzzled her neck. "I agree completely. Since I've gotten this far, I won't stop until you're mine, Princess."

"Oh, and is that something Blaise would do? I wouldn't want you to upset your brother," Hermione mocked as her body quickly became heated at the thought of Draco making her, his. Though, she wouldn't admit that just yet.

"Who cares. Blaise can fuck off," he growled, getting a bit jealous that Hermione would show an interest in his best mate.

"Ooh, touchy," she giggled as he continued to caress her neck with his lips. She could definitely get used to this.

* * *

**I would love to know what you all thought.**

**I hope this surprise was good :)**

**I'm a big fan of Ginny/Blaise, so I just had to do it. Also, it goes along with some of my future plans for this story.**

**Once again, if you have anything you would like for me to include, let me know and I will try my best to do so.**

**Does anyone have any guesses as to what Blaise and Draco may have planned for the girls once Ginny gets back?**

**Thank you all for reading and please review! Reviews are love xD**


	5. Sweet Arguments and Happy Christmases

**There were a few problems with this one and the next, and after much contemplation, Chapter 5 is up!**

**It's a bit shorter, but it's more of a filler chapter to add the necessary things for later on in the story.**

**Let me know what you think! I hope you all like it.**

**I also wanted to give a HUGE thank you to all of you who added me to your favorite authors, added my stories to your favorites or alerts, or reviewed!**

**It means so much to me.**

**A very special thank you goes out to: X.x May-Babyee x.X (remove spaces before and after the x's) for being so wonderful, helpful, and simply brilliant! You all should go check out her story entitled New Beginnings if you like Lord of the Rings :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, unfortunately.**

**Now, onward!**

**

* * *

**

I'll Believe It When I See It

Snuggling up to Draco on the couch, Hermione let the warmth of his skin and the warmth from the fire wash over her. She had never been so comfortable in her life.

'It's like his body and mine fit together perfectly. Who would've guessed after all we've been through,' Hermione thought back to all of the arguments, fights, and duels in their heated past. They had really hated each other, but maybe it was something more than that. After all, Hermione's parents had been sworn enemies until her father changed for the better; now they lived happily ever after in Australia, or at least Hermione hoped they did. Perhaps Draco and Hermione would do the same one day. With how fast their relationship was developing, it was a definite possibility.

"Draco?" no response. "Draco, are you still awake?" she nudged his arm.

"Mhmm. What's on your mind, Princess?" he whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

"I was just wondering… I mean, do you think we could really make this work? Things are just moving so fast, and I'm still not 100% sure how I feel about you." 'Although I don't want to admit it to myself or anyone else, actually,' she thought, "You understand, right?" Hermione was beginning to feel an intense thirst for knowledge coming on. Usually this thirst only aroused itself when it was about a school subject or interesting fact, but with Draco she constantly felt the need to get to know him, to know what he was thinking.

With great difficulty, Draco sat up. He hadn't wanted to leave his cozy haven next to Hermione, but this was a rather serious topic. It was time they talked about all that had gone on tonight. He pulled Hermione up with him, looking into her big, milk chocolate and honey colored eyes.

"Merlin, you're eyes are gorgeous.." Draco murmured, pushing a stray curl away from her face.

She blushed and looked down. "Thank you. See, that's one thing I don't understand. This morning we were going about our day like the other didn't exist, except when the situation arose for us to insult one another. In the past few hours, we've snogged more than once. We both have hickies on our necks, swollen lips, and our clothes are more than a little disheveled. Why so soon?" Hermione was internally conflicted. Why had things happened so quickly between them?

"Well, Hermione, I only go about ignoring you, insulting you, and such to keep up my reputation. I know my family has changed, as have a lot of people, but there are certain things that people expect of me. Just like they do of you. I mean, what would Potty and Weasel say if they saw us being civil?" Draco kept a level head while answering her questions. He had come to terms with his feelings for Hermione long ago, but only got the opportunity to express them today.

"Don't call them that. _Harry_ and _Ron _would be furious. I don't want them to think I'm betraying them just because I fancy you," she sighed as she finally admitted to herself and to Draco that it was more than just a lust-filled relationship. She actually felt more for him. Hell, she was completely enraptured by his every movement. A weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Fancy me, eh?" Draco grinned. "Why, Hermione, are you certain? I am Slytherin's bad boy, after all. I wouldn't want to taint the innocent Gryffindor goody-goody with my provocative, inappropriate behavior," he teased, knowing he would get to see that cute pout on her lips.

Giving Draco exactly what he wished for, she pouted. "I am not a goody-goody! I thought we discussed this. But, to answer your question, yes I fancy you. I only just admitted it to myself because I've been trying for the past four years to convince myself otherwise. I can't fight it anymore, Draco. It's like there's some magnetic connection between us, and honestly, I like it," Hermione bit her bottom lip.

Draco's eyes lit up. "I feel the same way! It's like no matter how hard I try, I can't get you off my mind. It has been so hard to keep treating you so horribly when all I want to do is wrap you in my arms and hold you tight," he cuddled closer to her, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "After Blaise's news, I think we could make this work."

Hermione nodded, "I want to be with you Draco, as much as it scares me to admit it. You're going to have to gain my trust though. It's still pretty difficult to think this isn't some sort of game to make me look foolish to all of your little Slytherin mates.

However, I will give you a chance. You've been in my fantasies for much too long that I can't pass up such a wonderful opportunity," she grinned as she felt his body tense up.

'Man, it's good to know I have such an affect on him,' she giggled.

"What's so funny, Princess? Laughing at how easily you can get me hot?" judging by the look on her face, he knew, "Ahh, I'm correct. It's true, Hermione. You've got this control over me. With the smallest, most intimate touch you can capture my attention. With an innocent lick of your lips, you send all of the blood in my body coursing to my cock." She blushed a deep red.

"Oh, what is this? Someone embarrassed by the word 'cock'?" Draco smirked, amused at her innocent reaction to such a typical word in his vocabulary. "It's just a word, Princess. I thought you weren't a goody-goody."

"_**I am not**_," she insisted. "I'm just not used to hearing words like that from you. Harry and Ron, yes. You, not so much."

"You just need to get to know me better, sweetheart. Perhaps once Weaselette gets back from the House of Horror," he ignored the glare at the mention of her best friend, "we can all hang out some and get to know each other more. But until all four of us are ready, we can't tell anyone that we're on friendly terms," Draco added, implying his reputation still needed to be upheld.

"We'll see what happens when she comes back to school. But I do agree. No one can find out about this, or us," she blushed slightly at the thought of dating Draco Malfoy.

The clock on the wall began to chime. The two became silent, listening and counting. It was a comfortable, natural silence between them. They didn't have to be talking all the time to feel this way, it was normal for them to just be together.

Bong. The final chime reverberated throughout their common room. Midnight, at last.

"Happy Christmas, Draco," Hermione whispered, looking up at him as he scooted closer to her on the couch.

"Happy Christmas to you as well, Hermione," he smiled and kissed her softly. Their kiss started as a smouldering ember, soon turning into a roaring fire. Draco ran his hands over Hermione's body, feeling her perfect curves and pulling her closer. Hermione slid her hands into his silky platinum blond hair, gently tugging on it with one hand and scratching the base of his neck with the other, producing a husky moan from Draco's throat. Before things became too heated, she pulled away, much to Draco's disappointment.

"I really should be going to bed. It's rather late, and I'm sure there will be a lot of fun to be had tomorrow. Good night, Dragon," she stood, but he grabbed her wrist to pull her back to him as he stood, too.

"Dragon? That's what my mother calls me, or well, she used to when I was younger," he whispered in reminiscence. "I like the way it rolls of your tongue so easily," he smiled.

"Hmm. I hadn't realized I called you that until you said something. Now that you mention it though, I like it, too. That is what your name means, after all," she grinned.

Well-aware of this knowledge, he just shook his head. "Always have to be the one with the facts don't you, my little bookworm?" Draco had always admired her intellect. Hermione seemed to store a vast knowledge in that once bushy hair of hers. 'How does she do it?' he pondered.

Smiling, Hermione replied, "Well, yes. It's the only way to put noble purebloods like you in their place," she teased.

The two walked up the stairs, stopping at the door to their bathroom which lay in between their rooms. Ending the night with another passionate kiss, they said their goodbyes and headed to their separate beds.

As Hermione changed into her red silken nightgown and crawled into bed, she ran over the events of the night. If anyone told her she would be considering a relationship with Draco Malfoy, she would have either hexed them or told them they were insane. But, after seeing his softer, sweeter, much sexier (as if that were even possible) sides, Hermione couldn't help thinking that he was perfect for her. She fell asleep with a smile on her face as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Draco, on the other hand, could not get to sleep no matter how hard he tried. He had one beautiful witch on his mind. Stripping to his Slytherin green boxer shorts, he slid underneath his black Egyptian cotton sheets decorated with his family's silver crest in the center. He crossed an arm across his toned chest to reach into his bedside table. Pulling out a book, he read until he felt tired. Draco fell asleep with _Pride and Prejudice _open on his stomach.

The Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess had sweet dreams that night, neither realizing just what would happen the next day. If they had known, they would scoff and think, "I'll believe it when I see it."

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Let me know what you think! I welcome the criticism.**

**If you have any ideas at all of something you would like me to include, I will try my best to do so. PM or review to let me know :)**

**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story. It means a lot to me.**

**Review! :)**


	6. A Trip to Hogsmead Will Do the Trick

**The Christmas Day chapter is finally here! I had so much trouble with this chapter. Stupid writer's block.**

**However, I decided to partake in the 100 Prompt Challenge by xXKissingSinXx (yes, it is a shameless plug for another of my stories ;) sue me) and it helped immensely with my lack of ideas.**

**So, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but oh how I wish Draco was all mine.**

* * *

I'll Believe It When I See It Chapter 6

Hermione's POV

After a full night's rest, I awoke a bit later than normal with a cheerful smile on my face. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and rushed into the bathroom.

"Yes! I beat Draco today," I rejoiced whilst turning on the water.

One would think Draco would be like every other boy at Hogwarts and not wake up until the last moment possible (cough Harry and Ron cough) but still have time to rush to the Great Hall and grab a bite of breakfast. However, Draco Malfoy was nothing like other boys in this respect. I often woke up at my usual time of 5 A.M. to the sound of the shower already running.

When I had first found out that Draco was Head Boy, I had expected to never encounter him due to his Quidditch practices and my time in the library. However, when I awoke the next morning, I found I was wrong. I had spent thirty minutes banging on the door, trying every spell I knew to open it, only to come face to face with a fuming, dripping wet ferret ('A very sexy ferret,' I thought.) twenty minutes after the shower turned off. An argument ensued about how he couldn't properly sculpt his hair with all the noise, most of which I hadn't been listening to because Draco's glistening chest kept catching my eye. This was how I discovered that Quidditch did _wonders _to his muscles. The same thing happened every morning after, sometimes Draco being the one obnoxiously trying to pound the door down, but always ended with the other wrapped in a towel and furious.

A vicious bout of hexes sent flying around the bathroom, a shattered mirror, a broken toilet, and a large pool of water later, us two young practitioners of magic agreed to a truce. Whoever got to the bathroom first, won. It was as simple as that. Since then, we had respected each other's time in the bathroom, significantly reducing our number of arguments about it, yet increasing our arguments about other trivial things.

I smiled at the memory and continued about my morning routine. Thirty minutes later, I exited the bathroom feeling fresh and clean and ready for the wonderful day ahead of me. It's Christmas, for Merlin's sake, I should be happy even if I can't spend it with my family. I threw on a pair of dark denim jeans and a Gryffindor red V-neck sweater. After tying my hair back, I made my way towards the common room.

An idea struck me and I decided to make some hot chocolate. 'That's always a great way to start off Christmas morning,' I thought and went into the little kitchenette Dumbledore added to our quarters when he discovered my love for cooking.

After preparing two mugs of the warm beverage and adding a peppermint stick for contrasting flavors, and because it was Christmas, I leaned against the counter.

'Is that Draco's cologne?' I thought as a familiar, musky scent invaded my senses. 'Surely not,' I decided and took a bite of my peppermint stick.

Draco's POV

I lay on my black silk sheets, contemplating whether to head down to the common room or rest a while longer. Hermione was obviously already in the shower since I could hear the water running and her beautiful voice singing a Christmas carol.

Deciding I would wait, I put _Pride and Prejudice _back in my bedside drawer, my thoughts straying to the night before.

'Wow,' was the only word that came to mind. I had snogged Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's Princess, senseless AND I even told her how I felt about her. That took some serious courage on my part, as I debated every day beforehand if I would tell her or not, obviously opting for the 'not' option.

But I had done it! Now I knew Hermione felt the same way about me; she may not trust me 100%, but she did say she fancied me. That was a start.

I realized that I would still have to treat her like I had before, but that could wait until everyone came back from break. Today I would treat her like the Princess I knew her to be. A day in Hogsmeade should do the trick.

'Alright, it's time to show Hermione that I'm not just an arrogant prick. I have to make her see that I truly care about her,' I thought as I pushed my hair out of my eyes.

Hermione would never know what hit her.

The shower shut off and fifteen minutes later, I heard Hermione's door open then shut. Taking that as my cue, I begrudgingly pulled myself out of my comfortable bed and trudged into the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, I could still smell the delicious vanilla shampoo and conditioner that Hermione used along with her Velvet Tuberose lotion. They had always been my favorites, but I adored those two scents more than ever after I found out she used them.

Beginning with my morning routine, I turned on the shower, desperately hoping for some warm water.

"It must be my lucky day," I murmured to myself and stepped into the shower.

Thirty minutes later, after a quick shower and assuring my hair was in a perfect mess, I went back into my room to put on some clothes. Pulling out a pair of black pants and an emerald green button up, I shook my head. Not good enough. Today I had to dress to impress. Deciding on a deep blue cotton V-neck t-shirt and black denim jeans (after all, less is sometimes more), I knew I would at least shock Hermione with my choice in clothing. I grabbed my black leather jacket from my closet and headed down to the common room where I was greeted by the delectable odor of chocolate and peppermints.

3rd Person POV

Draco walked lightly through the common room and into the kitchenette so as not to give away that he was awake. He saw Hermione leaning against the counter, her head against the cupboards, and facing away from him. A better opportunity would never come. Draco snuck up behind her ever so slowly.

As he moved up behind her, he whispered in her ear, "Good morning, gorgeous." Expecting her to shriek, he mentally prepared himself.

But she didn't. Instead, she sunk back into his arms and handed him a mug of hot chocolate with a peppermint stick in it.

"Good morning to you too, handsome," she smiled and took a sip from her own mug.

Stuttering in surprise, Draco was confused. "I… you.. Why weren't you scared?"

"I could smell your cologne," she giggled. "I thought I was imagining things at first, but then I realized it really was you when you came closer."

Pouting slightly, Draco wrapped his arms around her and took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Drat. I thought I would frighten you. Oh well, I still got you in my arms," he smiled and took another sip. "This is really good. Did you make it from scratch?"

Hermione nodded her head and turned to face him. She gently kissed his smooth lips, she set her mug on the counter, and put her arms around his waist.

"I really love this color on you. It's so unexpected, but… Merlin it's gorgeous," she murmured. "So what are we going to do today?" she asked, looking up into his stormy eyes.

Draco set his mug down as well, but kissed her passionately before answering. "Mmm. Minty," he declared as she giggled and blushed, "Well I thought we might spend the day in Hogsmeade if you're up to it."

"That sounds wonderful to me, Draco. I'm ready to go if you are. I only need to grab my coat."

"Alright. And would you mind if Blaise went along? I would hate to leave him here alone on Christmas Day, seeing as he's my best mate and all," Draco added, hoping she wouldn't be upset.

Hermione nodded again and smiled. "That sounds like trouble to me, but if I get to spend time with you, then sure. Zabini can come along." She made a move to leave for her coat, but stopped and turned around. "He can come _if_ he promises to keep the smart ass comments to himself," she added with a smirk, then left.

Draco chuckled and finished off his mug before rinsing the two and putting them in the sink. It may come as a surprise, but Draco did actually do some chores while he was at home. It made him happy to know that he could accomplish something without a wand.

He heard Hermione coming down the stairs, so he met her by the portrait. Slinging his arm around her shoulder, they headed off to the dungeons to find Blaise.

Ten minutes later and Draco spoke the password to a section of wall in the dungeons.

"That's really obvious, you know," Hermione stated as Draco led her through the entrance and into the Slytherin Common Room.

"Really? How so?" he asked, taking a seat on one of the leather couches in the cold dungeon.

She shivered and sat down next to him, glad to have the body heat. "_Pure-blood_? That's the most obvious password ever. Slytherins are nothing but purebloods," she answered matter-of-factly.

"True, but it could be something like stupid like 'Slytherins rule' or 'Snake's nest,'" Draco clarified, silently defending his house.

Giggling, Hermione snuggled closer. "That's true. I never thought about that. But it is pretty obvious, I have to say."

Just as Draco was about to make a comment about how obvious the Gryffindor password must be, Blaise came into the common room rubbing his eyes.

"What they hell are you two doing in here? Especially _you_, Granger. A bloody lion in the snake pit. I never thought I would see the day," he teased and took a seat across from the couple.

"Oh, right. Like Weaselette hasn't been in your room with you before," Draco chuckled, agreeing with Blaise about how shocking it was to see Hermione sitting in the Slytherin common room so comfortably.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at Draco, but the curiosity in him was back. "You didn't answer my question. What brings you, _so early _I might add, to my own humble abode for the break?"

It was Hermione's turn to speak. "We were wondering if you would like to accompany us to Hogsmeade today. Draco over here was _oh so worried_ you would be feeling lonely today, so I, being merciful, allowed you to come along," she took a jab at both Slytherins for the comment made previously.

"_Allowed_? I wouldn't say that, Princess," Draco tsk-ed.

"Oh, so that's why you _asked_ me, right, mighty Slytherin Prince?" her voice was laced with teasing sarcasm.

Blaise chuckled at their easy and witty banter, but decided he needed to get ready. "Alright, alright. Enough from you two. I'll join you," he turned to head back to his dorm room. "But _only_ if she promises to keep her smart ass comments to herself," Blaise added over his shoulder.

Laughing, Draco yelled to him, "Hermione said the same thing!" He turned to look at Hermione who was fighting to keep a smile off of her face. "You're more Slytherin than I thought."

"I'm beginning to think so, too. I must stop hanging out with you two. It's horrible for my health," Hermione laughed.

Draco pouted and nuzzled her neck. "But that would mean that I wouldn't get to see the most beautiful," he kissed her neck with each descriptive word, "amazing, smart, sexy, tempting woman in the world."

Hermione blushed bright red and she bit her lip. "Oh, shut it. I am not," she replied.

"Yes, my little bookworm. You are indeed," Draco insisted, continuing to kiss her sensitive neck.

Blaise cleared his throat as he took in the sight before him. 'Man, Draco's got it bad. He's as bad as I am with my little lioness,' he thought with a light chuckle.

Draco looked up, his eyes giving away his anger at being disturbed, his lips still part way attached to Hermione's neck. Hermione blushed a deeper red and turned her head away.

"You two really can't keep your hands off of each other can you? This is the second time I find you in a compromising situation," Blaise drawled. "Are we going to Hogsmeade or what?" he asked as he put on his dark green wool coat.

The trio made their way to the front of the castle, not meeting any other students on the way. It seemed those who stayed at Hogwarts for the break were enjoying time with their friends in their common rooms. Hermione saddened a little at the thought of not being able to see her parents, but then she realized she would spend the day with the boy, er, man she had come to fancy and the man her best friend was dating. This was going to be a wonderful opportunity to learn more about them.

As they entered Hogsmeade, the three of them smiled. It was exactly how they remembered it being before the war. The snow covered shops full of people bustling about, even on Christmas Day. It was so familiar to each of them. Seeing something from their childhood must have triggered something inside of them. Looking to one another and seeing their own smile replicated, they took off running, hand in hand, through the snow.

They spent the entire day going from shop to shop seeing what each one had to offer. Around noon, they stopped in at the Hog's Head for butter beer and a bite to eat.

"I can't believe we all have so much in common. All of our parents are lunatics. Draco's are typical pure-bloods, my mother is a slag and my father is never around, and Hermione's let her get away with whatever she wanted. It's a miracle she's not a total slag," Blaise teased and took a drink.

"Yes, I agree, but we do all have a _very_ naughty side, especially Hermione," Draco continued, making her blush as she took a drink as well.

"I felt bad lying to my parents, so I never did anything too awful. But I am rather curious about things, so I honestly can't help my naughtiness," she giggled. "And we all seem to have several Gryffindor and Slytherin traits where unexpected."

Blaise snorted and Draco just laughed. "Hermione you're more Slytherin that I ever would've imagine you being. I mean honestly, getting upset because someone doesn't put a book back properly, then getting into a shouting match with them because you called them an idiot. That was priceless," Blaise countered. "Tell me you shouldn't have been put in Slytherin."

"Well, the Sorting Hat thought about putting me in Ravenclaw first because of my wit. Then Gryffindor because of my bravery, but it said I would fair well in Slytherin because of my rather cunning personality," Hermione said, as she bit her lip trying to remember exactly what it had said.

Draco smirked. "I knew you could be a snake, Princess. You're so blunt with people, but you also have this way of getting people to do things for your benefit. Like me, for instance. I would do anything you ever asked. I would worship the ground you walk on. All you have to do is ask it of me, and it's yours," he placed a kiss to her knuckles.

Hermione blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "I told you that you had some Gryffindor in you, my Dragon. It took courage to say that, especially in front of Zabini over here," she loved teasing him. The way Draco scrunched his nose and furrowed his brows was the cutest thing.

The rest of the day passed in much the same manner as the morning had. Light hearted joking, random questions, and lots of teasing seemed to come naturally to the trio.

Back at the castle and in the Head's common room, they unthawed their fingers and toes in front of the fire while sipping on some of Hermione's hot chocolate. Draco and Blaise were snuggled around her, keeping her warm.

"Are you sure Ginny wouldn't mind you being this close to me, Zabini?" Hermione questioned, concerned for her best friend's feelings.

Normally, Draco was a possessive prat, but as long as it was Blaise, he found he didn't mind as much. He knew Hermione was not the cheating type after their conversations from the day. He also discovered that one of Hermione's biggest fantasies was having multiple partners at once. Blaise and Draco shared knowing looks at this. When Blaise brought up being with someone of the same sex, Hermione seemed to be willing to try it if given the change. Draco kept thinking, 'I'll believe it when I see it,' to every sex related question, but it seemed Hermione really was a little minx. She was willing to do just about anything, it seemed. Soon she would have to put her money where her mouth was.

Blaise chuckled at the skepticism in her voice. "I don't think we have to worry about that, Granger. She wouldn't mind the slightest bit. My little lioness is very… accepting."

Draco wondered what on earth he was talking about. Just how accepting was Weaselette when it came to other people? He looked over to Blaise who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He mouthed the words, 'When Ginny gets back,' and Draco nodded his head knowingly. They would see just how much of a goody-goody Hermione wasn't as soon as the fiery redhead came back the next day.

Hermione snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest with Draco's arm underneath her neck. He was so damn comfortable with her next to him. Blaise scooted closer and put an arm around Hermione's waist. No one complained about the signs of affection from any particular person. It was comfortable; it was natural. The three fell asleep cuddled together on the floor, wrapped in a fluffy blanket in front of the warm fire. Two Slytherins and a Gryffindor, a strange sandwich of sorts in the middle of the Head's common room floor. Oh, how things have changed for Draco, Hermione, and Blaise.

* * *

**There we go! Chapter 6, finally! It feels so good to have that completed.**

**Was anyone surprised? This certainly did not turn out the way I expected it to when I began writing it. My mind took me in a completely different direction, but I still like this chapter.**

**How was my attempt at first person POV there at the beginning? Is it even worth an effort to continue in later chapters, or should I stick to third person POV?**

**Let me know what you think! Review, Review!**

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**-Princess**


	7. Never Piss Off Hermione Granger

**I've been so busy, but here is FINALLY the update I promised.**

**I hope you all aren't too mad at me :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who added me or my stories to your favorites and alerts. And a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories (especially this one!).**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm still not J.K. Rowling, therefore I own nothing.**

* * *

I'll Believe It When I See It Chapter 7

The next few days after Christmas passed with no interruption. The unexpected trio spent almost every minute together lazing around, playing games, and getting to know one another even better.

Unfortunately for Hermione, that meant the subject of her relationship with Ron was brought up. _A lot. _She absolutely loathed discussing the personal issue. Things were over between them for a reason, and she would rather not talk about it, thank you very much. But Draco and Blaise were extremely persistent. They didn't understand why it bothered her so much, and therefore didn't care that she got so pissed off when they mentioned it. It was all a hilarious game to them.

One day, Hermione had enough. Most of the students were back from break already, since the Christmas holidays were over. Ginny was scheduled to be back that day, too, but Hermione had yet to see her best girl friend. So instead she was sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking to Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Collin Creevey. Hermione looked up when she heard Draco and Blaise talking; the three agreed to enter separately since no one knew they became friends, and Draco had a reputation to uphold. They also decided to continue their insults and arguing, but Hermione hardly expected what happened.

Blaise continued over to the Slytherin table, but Draco veered off, strutting toward where Hermione sat.

'Oh great. Just what I need. He's definitely going to play this up. Draco loves teasing me,' she thought, playing with the ends of her curls and trying to avoid the sexy Slytherin walking her way.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Granger? No Saint Potter. No Weasel. No Weaselette either. You're all alone," he drawled and leaned against the table.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Now, what do you want, ferret?" Hermione tried her best to sound uninterested, but she was dying to know why he just _had_ to talk to her.

"I was simply wondering where your little ginger boyfriend was. Surely you miss him," he smirked, knowing she would get riled up. Draco loved it when Hermione was angry. She was so hot.

She huffed and turned to glare at him, "Ron is _not_ my boyfriend. Not anymore."

The smirk widened. She fell right into his trap. "Not anymore? What happened? Little Miss Iron Knickers wouldn't put out?"

Hermione felt the anger build inside her. If he didn't stop she would have to hex him, never mind her feelings for the prick.

"No answer, I see. So, I must be correct. You're such a _goody-goody_, Granger. Won't even let loose in the privacy of your bedroom for your own _boyfriend_." He winked at her, silently reminding her of what happened between them a few days before.

Hermione's cheeks flushed with blood and her eyes darkened dangerously, "You don't know _anything_ that happened between Ronald and I, so keep your mouth shut! Unless you would like for me to do it for you. Permanently," she took out her want and pointed it square at his chest.

Draco snickered and took her action as a defense mechanism, "Getting defensive, are we? So I was wrong, you _did _fuck the Weasel. It appears the Gryffindor Princess is turning into a whore. Who would've thought? Next thing we know you'll be shagging Slytherins in alcoves during the middle of the night."

Hermione thought he had been joking. She thought he was trying to get under her skin and tease her about their snogging session and her admitted feelings for him. But that last comment made her suspicion true. He only wanted to embarrass her. This was just another ploy to "put her in her place." Hermione couldn't help her anger. He knew nothing about her relationship with Ron, nor the reason for it ending, so what gave him the authority to act as though he did? Draco didn't know how much it hurt her to be reminded of the mistakes she made with Ron. And to be called a whore by someone who, just days before, had said she was nowhere close was the last straw. She fought to hold back the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, but she failed miserably.

The entire Great Hall had witnessed the whole thing. It was dead silent; no one dared to speak. The tension between the couple was thick. Everyone could feel it. Blaise was on the other side of the Hall, jaw clenched, ready to send his own hex at Draco for being so stupid. Ginny, who had entered not long after their fight started, was glued to the floor, mouth agape.

Hot tears rolled down Hermione's face. She shot lasers at Draco with her eyes, nostrils flaring and chest heaving. Hermione Granger was beyond pissed. How could he do this to her? He said he would do anything for her, give her anything she ever wanted.

She spoke low to where the only people who could hear were herself and Draco, "You know, I thought you changed. I thought, maybe, just maybe, for once someone liked me for me; not for my intelligence, not for my body, not for anything else. I thought you would treat me better. But I was wrong. You were just using me. You're no better than Ron," she continued, her voice louder for everyone to hear, "You're still the same Slytherin prat you always have been. You're arrogant, selfish, and don't give a damn about anyone else's feelings. You, Draco Malfoy, will never change. I hate you," Hermione hastily wiped her tears away and ran out of the Great Hall.

Ginny fired a vicious glare at Draco, letting him know how much he was hated by not only Hermione. She then turned to Blaise, gave him a frustrated look, mouth the words 'talk to him,' and followed Hermione out.

Inside, Draco felt horrible. He hadn't meant to be such an arse, but he couldn't stop the words once they formed on his tongue. He knew he over did it, but he was so jealous that the Weasel got to Hermione first. Hermione was _his_, and he wanted her to know it. Draco never intended to make her cry. Now she hated him and would probably never give him the chance to explain. He had acted worse than ever before, even after how hard he tried to show her he had changed. He was pissed off at himself.

On the outside, Draco remained cool, calm, and collected. He acted as if her words amused him immensely. He didn't care that he made her cry, in fact it boosted his ego a bit.

The Great Hall filled with noise as students went back to eating or talking about what just happened. Draco sauntered over to the Slytherin table and sat down by his best mate. Some Slytherins, who had maintained the pureblood superiority complex, shot him grins of approval before going about their business. Everyone else sent ice cold glares his direction.

Once all eyes were off of him, Blaise glared at his friend, "Nice going, mate," he laced in the sarcasm.

Draco groaned, a worried look crept into his gray eyes, "I fucked up. She's never going to forgive me, is she?" he whispered.

Blaise continued eating his breakfast and shrugged, "We'll talk later. Your bedroom, after breakfast."

And that was the end of that.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in the fetal position on her own bed, bawling her eyes out. Ginny, still unaware of the events that took place in her absence, rubbed her back soothingly.

"It'll be okay, Mione. Malfoy's a stupid git anyway. He isn't good enough for your tears."

Hermione cried harder and shook her head, "You-you're… w-wrong. H-he…" she choked out between sobs.

"What is it? Shh, shh. Calm down so you can tell me."

Hermione's stomach was in knots, her chest hurt, he eyes were swollen and puffy. She was angry at herself for being so stupid. The more she thought about it, the more upset she got, and the more she cried.

A few minutes later, and Hermione was sniffling and taking deep breaths. When she felt ready to talk without bursting into tears, she grabbed her wand and cast a _Muffliato_ before locking the door. They sat cross-legged on the bed, Hermione's hands in Ginny's.

"Okay. This might come as a bit of a shock to you, but please, just wait until I'm finished before you speak," Hermione started, "While you were gone…"

After breakfast, Blaise hauled a depressed Draco up to the Head's room. He forced Draco to mutter the password and then proceeded to yank him up the stairs to his room. He threw Draco on his bed, cast his own _Muffliato_, locked the door, and gave Draco a piece of his mind.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking? Wait, let me answer that for you. You weren't! Honestly, Draco, I know you can't _stand _the Weasel, and neither can I, but that's _no_ reason to torment Hermione!" Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Blaise wouldn't have that.

"No! You keep your mouth shut until I'm finished! It was _one thing _for us to tease Hermione about it when we were alone, but you took it _entirely_ too far today. In front of _everyone_ in the Great Hall? Did you want her to kill you right then and there, mate? Because she was ready to. Fuck, _I_ almost hexed you to shut you up! Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Draco gulped. He knew Blaise had a temper from past experience. It wasn't as bad as Draco's, but he was a yeller. Draco was more of a take action kind of guy. Blaise could rant and rave, yell, scream, shout at the top of his lungs and never get tired. But this time, Draco knew he deserved it.

'At least he isn't yelling in Italian. He's dead serious when he goes into that,' Draco mentally wiped the sweat of his brow for that.

"I- I was stupid. I shouldn't have said that," Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, hoping Blaise would let him off the hook. He wanted to wallow in his sorrows alone already.

Blaise growled and shouted even louder, "Non dovreste avere l'ha detto? Non dovreste avere l'ha detto? Damn right you shouldn't have said that! Mi stai prendendo in giro? Draco, you called her a _whore _for fuck's sake!"

'Shit. So much for that. He's speaking Italian. He's definitely pissed. No way I'm getting off easy on this one,' Draco understood everything he was saying from the time spent with Blaise's family. They only spoke Italian to one another, so Draco also spoke fluently, but it still intimidated the hell out of him when his best mate yelled in his native tongue. Not that he would ever admit that, mind you.

"I know, I know. Merlin, kill me now. Why can't I just keep my fucking mouth shut? I've ruined everything! Hermione thinks I'm the same old Slytherin arse that I used to be," he groaned, "Oh, what am I going to do?"

"I'll tell you what you're going to do! You're going to find Hermione, tell her you were being an idiot, apologize her, beg for her forgiveness if you have to, and don't stop until she give it to you! I know you love her, Draco. I can see it in your eyes! You look at her the same way I look at Ginny. Now, get your sorry ass up and go to her!" he practically shoved Draco out the door.

Blaise sighed and sat back on Draco's bed, "Arrogante bastardo," he muttered, rubbing his temples.

"What?" Ginny shrieked when Hermione finally finished telling her what happened. "He says all of these sweet things to you, _snogs you_, then does something like this? That arrogant bastard!"

Hermione sniffled and sighed, "I should've known he was only using me. He _is_ a Slytherin, after all. I'm so stupid."

Ginny rubbed her shoulder, "You are not! You are the Brightest Witch of Our Age! You really like him, Hermione. Love does crazy things to our minds. So, Malfoy was a prick and deceived you. He's done that to a lot of girls; you aren't the firs to fall for the Malfoy Charm. Hell, I did too, once upon a time!"

"That's exactly the point! He has a history of womanizing, Gin. And I fell for it anyway!" Hermione was so frustrated with herself and Ginny wasn't- Wait. "Did you just say you fell for it, too? When!"

Ginny sighed and nodded, "It was last year. Draco and I had a little fling, but he dropped me a few weeks later like he did every other girl. But, I picked myself up and got over it. I figured it would happen sooner or later. He's great in bed, by the way," she added as a side note.

"What? You shagged Draco Malfoy? But I thought you hated him more than I did?"

"Oh, I do. For that very reason. He plays girls emotions, gets what he wants, and then dismisses them when he's lost interest. But, like I said, I got over it. Now I'm with Blaise and I'm happier than ever. Speaking of which, I need to speak with him. I'm sure he's gotten Malfoy's side of the story by now," Ginny made to leave the room, but Hermione stopped her.

"I'm coming with you." Hermione said as she stood, scratching her puffy eyes, "I need to hear what Draco had to say."

Ginny took Hermione's arm and pulled her along toward the other end of the short corridor.

"But- but that's Draco's room. What if he's in there?" Hermione hesitated.

"I don't think he is, but come on. Even if he is, you are still going. You two need to sort this out. He may be a jerk, but from what you've told me, it seems he might have changed a little. Malfoy is not that great of an actor, and what he said to you Christmas Day seemed to come from the heart. And I know you really like him. Maybe he'll apologize," she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, right. I'll believe it when I see it. A Malfoy apologizing?" the voice in her head piped up, 'He already did once, didn't he?' She shook it away. Hermione felt much more comfortable being angry with him right now.

The two Gryffindors entered the room that was completely covered in all things Slytherin. They looked around with slight distaste on their faces, Slytherin _was_ their house rival, after all. Catching sight of Blaise on Draco's bed, Ginny squealed and practically tackled him in a hug. This was one thing Slytherin she would never be disgusted by.

"Oh, I've missed you so much, Blaise!" she sighed happily as he kissed her passionately.

"I have missed you, too, my little lioness," he smile, kissing her again.

Before a heated snog session could take place, Hermione cleared her throat, "Ahem. Have you forgotten about me that easily, Gin? It's only been about 20 seconds," she teased, slightly embarrassed by Ginny's typical teenage behavior.

"Sorry, Mione," she said, moving to sit in Blaise's lap. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her shoulder. All of this was making Hermione feel sick to her stomach. Draco held her _just_ like that.

"So, I take it you're still pissed at Drake?" Blaise questioned, though the answer was clear in her tense body language.

"You heard what he said, Blaise! We had been getting along so well, the three of us, but he ruined it. He played me, Blaise," her voice portrayed her dismal emotions.

Blaise knew he had to tell her what Draco admitted a few minutes before. But he also knew he had to do so carefully if he wanted to avoid her wrath.

"Look, Hermione, Draco is a possessive and jealous guy. He doesn't like other guys messing with _his _girl. Weasel is a particularly sore subject for him because _you_ haven't told him your past."

Hermione bristled, "That did _not_ give him the right to call me a whore. What I did or did not do with Ron is done of his business," she said for the millionth time.

"Say it were Draco and Pansy that you were constantly asking about. Would you not feel a little hurt, upset, or jealous when he didn't tell you what happened with their breakup?" Ginny countered, seeing that Draco truly had changed. Blaise made sure she understood.

"Well, yes… But-"

"And would you not get angry if he continued to shut you out when you only wanted to know more about him? Even help him deal with whatever it was bothering him about Pansy?" Blaise added, knowing that Hermione was beginning to understand, as well.

After a few silent minutes of contemplation, Hermione succumbed, "Oh, alright. I understand why he was so mad. I would probably have reacted the same way."

Ginny and Blaise gave each other a look and had the same grin on their face. Their plan was a success.

"Drake didn't have to be such an arse-"

"Or call you a whore," Ginny interrupted. Blaise gave her a stern look before continuing, but she just giggled.

"But he really does feel awful about it. He's the jealous type, big time."

Hermione looked confused, "But… But he seemed fine with all of the innocent flirting you and I have been doing the past couple of days," she glanced nervously at Ginny, a blush tinting her cheeks, hoping she wouldn't get pissed about it.

Ginny raised an eyebrow in question at Blaise who smiled and nodded; she gave a little "Huh," and shrugged.

Blaise laughed, "Look, Hermione. Draco and I have… uh, well… _shared _before. Draco has a certain signal he'll give me if he's really into a certain girl that we are both talking to. I'll do the same for him. We trust each other to not get too serious with her. It's all innocent fun. No harm, no foul. With you, however, I already knew he liked you a lot, and I have Ginny anyway. But, he was unsure if you liked me more than him," he thoroughly explained.

Now Hermione understood. 'That's why he got jealous over Blaise at first, but once he knew I didn't have serious interest in him, his guard went down. Hmm, I kind of like this sharing idea.'

"You need to go find Draco and have him apologize. He's looking for you now actually," Blaise was running his hands up Ginny's sides, her mouth was parted and her breathing was getting shallower.

Hermione giggled, "Fine. I'll give you two some privacy and see if I can work things out with Draco."

Already, Ginny had turned around to where she was straddling Blaise and was nipping a trail up his neck. He groaned before calling out to Hermione. "Oh, by the way…"

She stopped walking toward the door and looked over her shoulder, a blush on her cheeks from seeing one of their more intimate moments.

"Give him hell, Granger," he chuckled.

She flashed a bright smile, "Oh, believe me. I will. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Gin!"

"Ugh," she whined, "Now I can't do anything!"

Just before she shut the door, she heard Blaise, "I'm not so sure about that. She's game for more than you think, my love."

An excited and intrigued, "Really?" came from Ginny.

Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled a bit, 'Finally they're starting to see that I'm not such a _goody-goody_! Now, where to find Draco?' she thought as she made her way down the stairs, 'I hope we can clear up our misunderstanding… Ooh, and maybe I can have a quick snog in an alcove with my delicious Slytherin Sex God.' A grin spread on her plump lips.

* * *

**Non dovreste avere l'ha detto? - "You shouldn't have said that?" in Italian**

**Mi stai prendendo in giro? - "Are you kidding me?" in Italian**

**Arrogante bastardo - "Arrogant bastard" in Italian.**

**There you are, my lovelies! I hope you all liked it :)**

**More to come soon, I hope. I'll try my hardest to update more frequently.**

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter. That button down there is so lonely. Show it (and me) some love this holiday season!**

**Thanks so much for reading. Happy New Year to everyone!**

**Xoxo Princess**


	8. Coming to Terms and A Proposition

***peeps head around corner nervously* Hi, everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated.**

**My real life has been incredibly busy since Winter Break, but due to snow days I am finally able to update!**

**I hope none of you are too upset with me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added any of my stories to your alerts/favorites!**

**Tell me if you catch the AVPM reference in this chappie *smile* it shouldn't be too hard to catch.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not the owner of Harry Potter. No matter how much I wish I was, I never will be.**

I'll Believe It When I See It Chapter 8

Draco mumbled to himself as he made his way out of the Head's common room. He knew he deserved Blaise's rant, but it had done little to motivate him. Draco still felt like a smarmy, slimy git after what he said to Hermione. Speaking of the Princess, where was she? Her tear-stained face popping into his head was enough to remind him why he was looking for her in the first place. He needed to apologize.

He checked the library. Then the Great Hall. Then any alcoves he knew she had frequented with the Weasel when they dated. Then the Herbology greenhouses. He even ran to the Quidditch pitch to see if she had perhaps been watching someone practice. Hermione was nowhere to be found.

Draco made his way to the Gryffindor common room and dorms hoping someone could tell him where she was. That's when he found Neville.

"Oi! Schlongbottom!" he shouted, jogging over to the now motionless boy who had frozen mid-step the second he saw Draco's face.

Neville glanced around apprehensively. He may not be the timid pushover he used to be, but Malfoy, and most Slytherins for that matter, made him uneasy when they came within 10 meters.

"Uh.. Yeah, Malfoy?" Neville couldn't fathom why the Slytherin Prince would want to talk to _him_ of all people.

Draco put a hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder when he sensed his nervousness. Of course, the gesture didn't help the slightest bit, but still, he had tried. "I was wondering where Granger was. Have you seen her?"

Neville bristled, thinking back to the incident in the Great Hall.

"I don't see why you care," he began, his voice taking a sharp tone, "but she left _bawling_ her eyes out with Ginny shortly after your rather _rude_ remark. I should think she would be in her room."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, "Ah! Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Thanks, Schlongbottom!" He raved off toward his starting point, eager to find Hermione and apologize.

As he rounded a corner, he knocked into something- or some_one_ rather, judging by the sound they made when they hit the floor.

"Oomph! Oh, I really should ha-" the person stopped just as Draco looked down to see who it was.

"Draco?" "Hermione!" they said at the same time, Hermione sounding confused and Draco sounding ecstatic.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Draco pulled her into a hug, "I wanted to apologize."

Hermione remembered her plan and acted like she was extremely pissed. Her arms stayed pinned to her sides until he let her go, then they crossed over her chest in annoyance.

"Hmf," she huffed, "and apologize you should! I can not believe what you said!"

"I know, I know! I was being a right wanker, and I know you will probably never forgive me, but please, Hermione. I never apologize, and I never say please, but I've just done both!" Draco pleaded with her.

"I don't think I heard an 'I'm sorry' anywhere in there."

"I'm sorry!" he said quickly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll say it however many times you want me to if you'll just hear me out!"

Hermione sighed and tugged Draco down the corridor to their common room. Once inside, she sat and motioned for him to begin.

Draco started pacing as Hermione took a seat in one of the leather chairs. "Look, Hermione. I know we've only been on friendly terms since Christmas Eve…" he fumbled nervously with his hands, "but I really have feelings for you."

Hermione gave an unlady-like snort then pursed her lips when Draco motioned for her to be quiet.

"I definitely shouldn't have said what I did to you earlier. It was offensive, uncalled for, and so much like the guy I've been trying to prove to you that I'm not. This will probably sound like a lame excuse, but the reason why I called you a whore was because I was jealous."

At this, Hermione widened her eyes and her eyebrows shot to the ceiling in feigned surprise, "You? _Jealous? _I'll believe that when I see it, Mr. I-Never-Get-Attached-To-Anyone-They're-Just-A-Casual-Shag. Who were you _so_ jealous of?, might I ask?"

Draco looked down, ashamed at the answer, "The Weasel. You never did tell me why the two of you broke up. I kept imagining you still had feelings for him. I picture his lips on yours, his hands on your body. It makes me sick to think about it," Hermione looked like she was going to be sick as well.

"I really do like you, Hermione. Every word that I said Christmas Day is true. I would give you anything and everything you ever wanted. I want _you_ to be happy, and _I _want to be the one to make you happy. You're more than just a casual shag to me," he reached out and took her hands in his. Draco looked deep into Hermione's chocolate and honey eyes. "Please. I'm begging you. Forgive me."

Hermione searched his silver orbs for any sign of insincerity but found none. She sighed and closed her eyes, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I'll forgive you…" Draco's face lit up, "on one condition. If you _ever_ insult me like that again, and I mean **ever** again, I won't stick around to hear your explanation. I'll be gone. Understand?"

Draco nodded his head vigorously then lifted her into his arms.

Hermione nestled her face into his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent of sandalwood, pine, and musk, "I can't go through that again," she whispered, "I _won't_."

"I won't go back to the old me, Mione. I promise," Draco stroked her slightly frizzy hair.

Hermione sniffled, trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes, "You aren't the one I'm worried about."

At this, Draco pulled away. Holding her at arms length, he studied her now tear-streaked face. His protective side was coming out as it always wanted to when Hermione was upset. In the past, he hid it to keep up his cool façade, but now he didn't even try to block the emotion in his voice.

"Who? And don't you dare lie to me, Hermione."

She stifled a sob as her eyes traveled to the floor. Draco put a finger under her chin which forced her to look at him. To admit what she had tried for so long to hide.

"Who?" he insisted.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out shakily, "R-Ron."

Suddenly, two more pairs of arms were around her. Blaise and Ginny had been standing at the foot of the steps listening shortly after Hermione said she would forgive him. They hadn't wanted to interrupt, but once they heard that they had to comfort her.

"Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry! I never would have kept up trying to find out what happened between the two of you if I had known how horrible it really was," Blaise hugged her tightly to his chest. Leave it to him to be the big teddy bear.

Ginny, however, was furious, "I can't believe him! He's going to hear just how much of a pigheaded, worthless, foul git he is the second I see his stupid face!" Her fiery redheaded temper flared.

If Ginny was furious, Draco was positively seething with anger. His voice was eerily calm, "I don't think you'll have the chance, Weaselette. I'm going to wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze for all it's worth the second I lay eyes on him. He's not even worth an Avada. Don't worry, Hermione. He won't be able to hurt you again."

"Would all of you just stop! Please!" all three immediately froze, "I've handled it, okay? There's nothing to worry about."

Draco let out an exasperated sigh, "But you just said-"

"I know what I said, Draco, but I've got this all under control. I know what I'm doing. Brightest Witch of Our Age, remember? Trust me. Just don't mention anything about it, and let me handle it."

Ginny nodded, "I'm still going to put him through hell though. No way does my dim-witted brother treat my best friend, hell, my _sister_ like this and get away with it."

Blaise chuckled, "That's my little lioness. Always ready to cause trouble."

Hermione smiled. Her spirits were lifting, "I'm so glad to have you all on my side. Thank you. It means so much to me to know that you care. It means a lot."

Draco kissed her cheek, "I'll always be on your side. You'll _always_ have me, I promise. As long as you want me, I'm yours."

She rested her forehead on his, "Thank you, Draco. I really needed to hear that," they kissed tenderly, savoring the taste of the other's lips. It felt like an eternity since their last kiss and neither wanted this one to end.

Blaise sighed and looked at Draco. 'He's got it bad. Pussy whipped already and he hasn't even gotten into her knickers,' Ginny whimpered, interrupting his thoughts. He looked down at the adorable pout that he couldn't resist, 'Bloody hell, I'm pussy whipped, too.' He chuckled and kissed Ginny with all of the passion in his heart. His hands snaked their way up her sides, gently grazing her breasts that were now pressed against his chest. He held back a moan as Ginny nibbled his bottom lip.

The couples were lost in their own bliss for a few moments before realizing where they were and who was in the room with them. Hermione giggled guiltily when she and Draco pulled apart. Her eyes glanced over to Ginny and saw the same guilty expression on her face. Blaise looked as if he were having trouble trying not to ravish the redhead right there.

"So…" Draco started, "Now that all of that is out of the way, I think it's time to find out just how much of a bad girl you can be, Granger."

She gave him a daring look and smirked at Ginny who have her a wicked smile.

Blaise nodded as he took a seat on the leather couch, Ginny in his lap, "And we all know," he looked to Hermione, "Well, _most_ of us know, that things are so much better with alcohol," he pulled his wand out of his pocket and conjured up several bottles of firewhiskey.

"H-How.. How did you get those past the restrictive wards?" Hermione asked, clearly baffled. She knew Ron and Harry could obtain alcohol because they could just sneak out to the Leaky Cauldron via the One-Eyed Witch passage with the Invisibility Cloak and bring some back. But getting it past the Castle's wards? That was something else.

Draco smirked cockily, "We've got our ways, Princess. We have been sneaking in prohibited items since third year. This is merely child's play. Now, who's up for some Truth or Dare?" he shared a lust-filled look with Blaise.

Hermione's lips tugged into a satisfied smirk and saw that Ginny had the same expression on her face. The Gryffindor house was famous, if not a little _in_famous, for their parties that involved Truth or Dare?. Many a person wound up spilling shocking secrets or performing steamy dares shortly after the game began. But very few Slytherins came to these parties. The boys wouldn't know what hit them.

Having been in this situation many times before, they had come up with a very teasing plan. She conjured up a bottle of Veritaserum and gave Ginny the signal they had agreed on; she touched the side of her nose twice. Hermione shot Draco her sexiest smile, and Ginny did the same to Blaise, "Oh, it is _so_ on," they purred in unison.

**Sooo how was it? I really hope you guys liked it.**

**The next chapter is definitely going to be full of steamy, heated scenes, possibly a lemon or two *wink***

**Review with any ideas for their game of Truth or Dare that you want to see included and I'll do so!**

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**-Princess**


	9. All in Innocent Fun

**An finally! The one you've all been waiting for….. THE TRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER! :)**

**It's here, everyone! It's here!**

**Hope it pleases you all. WARNING: Rated M for mature content, alcohol consumption, some femslash, and bits and pieces of a nice, juicy lemon )**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not hold any rights to Harry Potter. *sigh* I would be so rich if I did.**

* * *

I'll Believe It When I See It Chapter 9

Blaise popped off the lid to his bottle of firewhiskey, quickly followed by Draco. The boys took a big swig and gave a sigh at the familiarity of the amber liquid sliding down their throats.

Hermione wrenched opened the Veritaserum with a bit of a struggle, nearly whapping herself in the face a few times. Ginny fought back her laughter at Hermione's "Eww that's so nasty" face and took a drink of the clear syrupy liquid after her. She exchanged that bottle for two firewhiskeys, passing one to the frizzy haired girl.

Noting the apprehensiveness that crept onto Hermione's face, Draco scoffed, "Oh, come on! I know you've had it before. Just take a sip! Or are you too much of a goody-goody?" he jeered, hoping to get her riled up.

"I am _not_ a goody-goody! It's just-" Hermione gulped, trying to find her Gryffindor courage, "the firewhiskey I've had in the past burned quite a bit on the way down. It's not a very pleasant feeling…"

Blaise chuckled lightly and gestured to Ginny who already had the bottle pressed to her lips and was drinking with no problem, "Just one sip, Hermione. It won't kill you."

With a roll of her eyes, she lifted the bottle to her own lips. Draco feigned watching her with baited breath, so with a quick two finger salute to him, Hermione took a big gulp.

Shockingly, it didn't burn as she swallowed, but glided smoothly over her palette and down her throat, warming her insides nicely.

"Mmm. That's- that's actually quite delicious," she murmured, glad to have discovered an alcohol that's not as disgusting as most of the others she had tried.

Blaise took another swig, "It's all about the aging. The older it is, the better. It's smoother, richer, and gets you smashed a hell of a lot faster," he told her with an impish grin.

Ginny and the boys had already drank half their bottle, so Hermione, not wanting to be left out or be called a goody-goody again, took another large sip. Meanwhile, the boys had their taste of the required Veritaserum.

"All set," Draco announced, a grin plastered to his face. He was extremely eager to start their game.

Blaise, although feeling very similar to his Slytherin housemate, shook his head, "Not yet, mate. We need to settle some things. Who goes first, and how will we be deciding who is picked after that?"

Ginny piped up, "I say that youngest goes first, and we spin a bottle to decide who gets picked next. Sound good?"

The boys shrugged, up for anything as long as it got the game started. Hermione shot the redhead a triumphant smirk. They had played right into their hand. Blaise, always a typical Slytherin, made quite a commotion when Hermione tried to conjure up an empty bottle to use (something about it being charmed to land on a certain person. 'Pfft. Paranoid Slytherin,' Hermione mentally chided). So, Ginny conjured herself a glass and poured the remaining contents of her bottle into it, and gave the bottle a fast spin.

Around and around it went. Past Blaise and Draco on the couch, past Hermione on one leather chair, then Ginny on the other.

Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Ginny.

Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Ginny.

Finally it stopped.

On Hermione.

"Oh, drat!" Hermione huffed, "Why am I _always _first?"

Ginny smiled wickedly, "I haven't the slightest idea. Truth or Dare, Mione?"

"We already know it'll be Truth. She hasn't got the courage to pick Dare on the first round," Blaise loudly whispered to Draco, making sure the brown haired witch could overhear him.

Hermione scowled, "Oh, really? No courage, huh? We shall see about that, Mr. Zabini. Dare," she stated matter-of-factly to Ginny before realization sunk in. She put her head into her hands, knowing she clearly fell for that one. What had she just gotten herself in to?

"I dare you…" the younger of the two Gryffindors drawled, "to chug your entire bottle of firewhiskey."

Hermione's chocolate and honey eyes stared in disbelief at the redhead, "Are you trying to get me schnockered already?"

"That's kind of the point of having the alcohol, love," Draco's lips tugged into an amused smile.

With a groan, she closed her eyes and tilted the bottle into the air. She swallowed the contents, gulp after gulp, after gulp before licking her lips and sighing.

"There! Done," she set the bottle on the floor by the leather chair she claimed as her own for the duration of their game, "I _loathe_ doing that."

Draco had watched, open mouthed, the entire time. The erotic way her lips tightened around the end of the bottle, the mesmerizing way her throat moved with each swallow, and the sensual way she rid her lips of any more alcohol afterward. Merlin, he couldn't help but picture her swallowing a very different substance entirely, and his pants tightened a bit. He was nudged out of his fantasy by Blaise who only smirked knowingly at him.

The brown haired witch spun the bottle and let out a sinister cackle when it landed on Blaise. The Italian smiled, not feeling threatened by the rumored Gryffindor Goody-Goody.

"Truth or Dare?" Hermione asked, feigning innocence.

"Truth," he replied, earning a surprised look from each of the girls. Draco remained unaffected. Blaise always started with Truth.

Hermione tapped her finger on her cheek while she thought hard, "Ooh! I know," her face lit up with a smile, "what's your biggest sexual fantasy?"

Ginny chuckled, "I'd like to hear this, too. Do tell, sweetheart," she gave his knee a gentle shove with her foot.

He cleared his throat and settled his elbows on his knees, staring back and forth between the girls, "Well, I have several fantasies. Too many to count, really. But… My biggest one would have to be this:

I'm headed to the showers in nothing but a towel after a particularly rough Quidditch practice… when suddenly I'm blindfolded and handcuffed. I hear a devious giggle coming from behind me, so I turn, trying to find my captor.

'Hello?' I call out into the locker room, 'Who's there?'

But I receive no answer. Just as the panic starts to set in, I feel two warm hands on my chest. They travel lazily down my abs then yank away the towel around my waist. I gulp and let out a groan as the hand wraps itself around my _capo_. Two more hands caress my naked chest from behind. The second body presses into mine, rubbing their hardened nipples over my back which sends chills down my spine.

The first woman continues to wank me while the second assaults my neck with gentle scrapes of teeth and kisses. I turn my neck to the side, giving her better access. My cock receives the perfect amount of pressure from the delicate ministrations of the first woman.

'Oh, _cazzo_!' I moan through gritted teeth when the first takes me into her warm, wet mouth. The second trails her hands over my arms, back up to my chest. She circles my nipples, teasing them by getting ever so close then backing away. When I think she's decided to move her attention elsewhere, she gives them a rough squeeze with her dainty fingers. I cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain, feeling tiny shocks shooting down my body to my cock.

My two captors set into a synchronized rhythm, sucking my cock and my neck with the same pressure and speed, giving my nipples the attention they crave. They build me up, increasing the speed, sucking harder.

Just when I'm about to explode, they disappear. I whimper dejectedly, wishing I could finally have release. Seconds later, the handcuffs and blindfold are zapped away, allowing me to deal with my straining erection myself," Blaise sighed at the end of his erotic fantasy, his pants uncomfortably tight around his manhood.

Hermione, mouth open and blushing a shade of bright pink, looked over to Ginny who was vigorously fanning herself with her hand.

"Well done, mate," Draco gave him a clap on the back, grinning ear to ear at the hot and bothered Gryffindors.

The Italian chuckled at the sight before him, "If I knew it would be received that well, I would have told one of my more _penetrating _fantasies, pardon the pun, but the Veritaserum forced that one out before I had a second thought."

His redheaded girlfriend shook her head, "No, no, no. That was… so _hot._ I loved it, honey. Perhaps we could do that some day," she winked at Hermione who blushed a deeper shade of pink, but giggled anyway.

With a flick of his wrist, Blaise sent the bottle spinning around and around and around. A few seconds later, and it was lined up with one very sexy, very blonde Slytherin.

"You don't even have to ask, mate. Dare," Draco gave his signature smirk, staring into Hermione's eyes intensely.

Blaise laughed at his friends antics, but tilted his head to the side in thought, "Hmm, let's see. What shall I have you do? Oh, I know. You'll thank me for this one, Princess," he shot Hermione a quick wink, "Draco, I Dare you to lick whipped cream off of the Gryffindor Princess' inner thighs."

Draco chuckled darkly while conjuring up a can of whipped cream and began shaking it softly.

Hermione, on the other hand, was flabbergasted, "What? My inner thighs? Blaise!" she pouted, upset that her luck seemed to be turning against her. She had hoped to avoid anything sexual involving herself for at least a few rounds. It appeared Fate had other plans.

"Don't worry, puppet. He's marvelous with his tongue," the dark haired wizard gave her a smirk that befitted the cat that ate the proverbial canary.

Ginny rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder, then leaned over to whisper in her sister's ear, "He really is, Mione. Very talented, he is. You've got nothing to worry about. I know he won't try anything pratty this early," she giggled, "He wouldn't want you to hex his balls off."

Hermione sighed in defeat. There was no way out of this. Well, there was one way out, but that involved quitting, and Hermione was _not_ a quitter. Never mind that she would be dubbed a goody-goody for the rest of her life. With a sigh, Hermione nodded, making sure everyone else knew she was in.

She slid her bum to the end of the chair and bunched her skirt up around her waist, giving Draco the access he needed. Her cheeks were cherry red, clearly embarrassed at doing something so overtly sexual in front of the people she knew would tease her about it later.

Draco gave a wolf-whistle when he caught sight of her knickers, only making her blush more.

"_Green?_ Green, lacey, barely there knickers, Granger?" he teased her, slowly spreading the whipped cream onto the insides of her thighs.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and gave him a challenging look, her slutty side taking over, "If they're that offensive, Malfoy, I could just take them off. Or better yet, you could. With that arrogant, sexy mouth of yours."

Blaise and Ginny laughed out loud, definitely not expecting that to come out of Hermione's mouth. Draco just shook his head, wishing he could rip the tiny things out of the way and pleasure her right there.

Instead of giving into temptation, Draco kept his hands from the witch's no doubt delicious center and squirted the whipped cream right along both sides of the lacey material.

"Ready, Princess?" he purred, settling himself on the floor between her wide open legs.

She answered him in a sensual, husky whisper, "I was ready the second I heard the words 'whipped cream.'"

The Slytherin Prince needed no further instruction and immediately busied himself with clearing the sweet from his witch's inner thighs. He lapped and lapped, eagerly suckling her sweet flesh.

Hermione's eyed fluttered shut and her mouth parted; her knickers were wet before, but as soon as his tongue touched her leg, they were soaked.

He nibbled her golden inner thigh, earning him a low moan from above him. His cock stiffened in his pants, yearning to be set free. 'Merlin, she's so bloody hot. And she smells mouthwateringly delicious. Musty and so much like a _woman_. Mmm what I would give to be able to taste her honey pot right now…' His arms moved underneath her legs, his hands cupping near her knees, effectively keeping them spread.

Hermione's hands tightened in Draco's hair the closer he moved toward her knickers. Just as he licked the last of the whipped cream off of her left thigh, she could feel his warm breath teasing her aching clit. She was so sensitive, so hot with need that it was driving her mad. Having his mouth this close to her slit and not being able to receive release was agonizing.

Draco finished with one side, lingering over her snatch momentarily, drinking in her scent. He slowly proceeded to give her right thigh the same amount of thorough treatment. He cleared path after path of whipped cream, revealing her golden skin beneath to his lust-filled eyes.

He was nearing her pleasure zone once again. Hermione trembled beneath him, clearly wanting more. Draco's tongue slid tantalizingly slowly over the last bit of whipped cream. As soon as it disconnected with her flesh, Hermione whimpered, wanting the contact back. He grinned mischievously, then ever so slowly slipped his tongue out and swept length-wise up the center of her knickers.

Hermione groaned loudly, taking fistfuls of his platinum blonde hair into her tiny hands, "Again. Please," she whispered, desperate for more of this type of touch from him.

Draco happily agreed, this time using all of his tongue and licking leisurely up her moist snatch, tasting her juices for the first time through her knickers. He received another breathy moan, and as much as he wished he could continue, they had to get back to the game. He placed gentle, feather light kisses on each of her thighs, then pulled her skirt back down into the right position.

Hermione sat up, grabbed hold of Draco's tie, and yanked him down for a lip searing kiss. She nibbled his bottom lip, much the same way as he nibbled her thighs, and then thrust her tongue into his mouth. Draco's own tongue entwined with hers, deepening the kiss. Their moans carried around the common room, but weren't heard in their own ears. They were lost in the kiss.

When the pair pulled away, breathing heavily with hungry eyes, they gave each other mirroring grins, eager for more of that kind of action.

Blaise and Ginny, who had been watching the entire thing, moved to each other for their own passionate snog. The couple was thoroughly aroused by what they just witnessed and gave each other a few lingering touches to get rid of some of the tension.

Draco cleared his throat to remind them exactly where they were, "Ahem. Let's continue shall we? My turn to spin," the bottle went around and around the circle again, landing on a satisfied redhead this time.

"Yes!" Ginny shouted triumphantly, "Bring it on, ferret."

"I know just what I have in store for you, Weaselette. You can thank me later," he grinned cockily, "Truth or Dare?"

Ginny, tapping her finger on her chin in mock- indecision, _hmmed_ and _ummed_ before giving him a playful glare, "Dare."

"Nice choice.. Now, what do I want to make you do, hmm? Let's see here... I dare you... to snog Hermione," he mimicked her unsure tone, then gave her a serious look.

Hermione, cheeks still flushed, looked to him with a scowl, "Why do they always involve me?"

Blaise laughed heartily, "You're the one with the title of 'Ms. Iron Knickers.' We have to see if it's true."

Ginny smirked, motioning for Hermione to slide back in her chair. When she did, after much complaint about how much of a goody-goody she wasn't, Ginny moved over to her, swaying her hips seductively.

Hermione giggled, used to Ginny's rather ostentatious actions, and pulled the redhead on top of her. She put her legs together so that the younger girls would be forced on the outside, effectively making Ginny straddle her. Whatever thoughts Hermione had of always being involved in the dares was far away now.

The vibrant haired witch moved aside a stray curl and ran her thumb along Hermione's bottom lip before brushing her lips across it. The first kiss of the night between the two was sweet and hesitant, judging who would take the lead and who would follow.

Ginny leaned in further, adding more pressure behind the second pull of lips. Hermione tilted her head to the left, so Ginny tilted her head to the left as well. Their lips met again and again, soft and supple. Hermione's tongue peaked out and skimmed along the crack of Ginny's lips, silently asking for entrance. When the other girl complied, the boys heard a contented sigh from Hermione.

Draco and Blaise watched in eager fascination at the act shared between the two witches. It was beautiful to witness such an innocently sensual scene.

The girls swirled their tongues together, each pushing against the other. Soon, the sweetness was replaced by passion, and the girls thrust their tongues into each others mouths. Ginny suckled Hermione's bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan that went straight to the boys' manhoods. Hermione's arms snaked around Ginny's waist and came to rest of her round bum, squeezing every once in a while, which cause Ginny to groan in pleasure.

Their lips met in a wave of fiery passion, tongues battling for dominance. Ginny knotted her hands into Hermione's hair, pulling with a ferocity that Draco thought would've hurt Hermione, but apparently only turned her on more.

"Merlin's pants, the Gryffindor Princess likes it rough," Blaise whispered in awe at the sight of the two girls before him. They one-upped each other constantly, striving to ignite the flame inside the other, drag out another moan or groan. If his pants were tight before, they were suffocating now.

Draco fought his urge to run a hand over his hard cock nestled inside of his pants. The girls knew how to put on a show, that's for sure. He knew Hermione had snogged Ginny before, but never imagined anything like this. This... this was phenomenal.

Hermione and Ginny gave each other one final kiss before giggling and turning to look at the boys. This made them giggle even more, seeing that they definitely liked what they saw.

"Stare much?" Hermione drawled, running her arms over Ginny's back. The redhead was running her hands through Hermione's mass of curls.

The boys nodded their heads, unashamed of getting caught mouths agape. They smirked as Ginny moved back to her own seat, and Hermione straightened her skirt once again.

"So I take it you've done that quite a few times," Draco asked, looking to Hermione with a teasing gleam to his eye.

"Once or twice…" she answered with a smirk of her own.

Ginny took the bottle from Draco and placed it in the center of the table, "If we are past our little snogging session, can we continue? I'm eager to see what else is to come," the younger witch practically bounced up and down with excitement.

Blaise chuckled at his girlfriend's slightly childish antics, "Give 'er a twirl, my lioness."

And with that, she flicked her fingers and the bottle spun quickly around the circle.

Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Ginny.

Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Ginny.

Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Ginny.

Once the bottle finally stopped, Ginny giggled, the excitement inside her almost boiling over. This was going to be a _great_ night.

* * *

**I know, I know! I'm so mean to leave it at a cliffy.**

**There will be more to come soon, my lovelies.**

**In the mean time, tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Good, bad? Liked or disliked the bits of lemon? Review!**

**The two finger salute- the British equivalent of giving someone the middle finger, flipping someone off, giving them the bird, etc. The index and middle fingers are curved upward and moved in a "come hither" motion.**

**"Capo"- Cock in Italian**

**"Cazzo"- Fuck in Italian, like an interjection**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, or alerts my stories.**

**It inspires me more than you know!**

**Until next time,**

**Xoxo Princess**


	10. Temperatures Rise

**The torture is finally over! Here's the next chapter! :)**

**I must say, you all are AMAZING! Nearly 3 thousand hits in one day for this last chapter! WOW! Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback.**

**Rated M for a good reason: alcohol consumption, swearing, some slash/femslash, and the ever so lovely bits of lemon :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, unfortunately. I'm merely using the characters for entertainment purposes only.**

**Now, without further ado, Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

* * *

I'll Believe It When I See It Chapter 10

_Last time: "Once the bottle finally stopped, Ginny giggled, the excitement inside her almost boiling over. This was going to be a __great__ night."_

Hermione gave her best girl friend a high-five, "Scared, Blaise?" she asked, a teasing smile forming on her light pink lips, "Gin is known for being rather devious."

He gave his girlfriend a challenging, cocky smirk, "Oh, I know she is. I can handle it, though, Princess. Thanks for the concern," Blaise retorted, looking the perfect picture of collectedness.

"Truth or Dare, handsome?" Ginny questioned in a seductive tone.

The Italian moved over to her chair, pulled the redhead into his arms, and placed a smoldering kiss on her lips, "Dare," he whispered.

Ginny giggled like the little school girl she was, "I _love _it when you do that, Blaise. But it's not going to get you out of the dare I have planned for you."

He chuckled softly, the sound rumbling in his chest. Hermione and Draco shot each other an amused look. Clearly their friends were comfortable with one another and were definitely a happy couple. It made _them_ happy to see the way one would light up when the other did something sweet, or the way the fire in their eyes would ignite when their other half would tease them. Ah, young love.

"Do we act that mushy and sickening, too?" Draco whispered to the brown-haired witch across from him who laughed and shrugged.

"Probably. It is slightly sickening, isn't it?" The blonde wizard nodded his answer, a grin on his pale face.

Once Blaise and Ginny stopped their innocent bickering, the game continued.

"Okay, okay. Blaise, I dare you to strip down to your skivvies and stay that way until it's your turn again. _But_…" came the exception, "It has to be a strip tease," the redhead had a predatory gleam in her light brown eyes.

He smirked and pushed her lightly into her chair before running a hand through his onyx hair. Blaise looked to both girls as he untucked his shirt from his pants. He unbuttoned the silk material button by button, gyrating his hips from side to side. Once it was hanging open, revealing the smooth olive-toned skin beneath, he reached for Ginny's hands and ran them over his chest and abs.

Hermione grinned as Blaise did the same to her. She tweaked his sensitive nipples as he slid her hands over them. Judging by the sharp intake of breath she received, the Italian hadn't been expecting that.

"Hey now, Princess, that kind of touching costs extra," he teased, making her blush and shake her head.

Blaise draped the garment over the arm of the couch. He wasted no time unbuckling his belt, slipping it through the loops with ease. With nimble fingers, he unbuttoned his charcoal colored pants and toed off his designer leather shoes.

Draco busied himself by watching Hermione's facial expressions. She stared intently at his overtly sensual, almost burlesque style, performance. The way Hermione innocently wet her lips as the Italian stripped, or took her bottom lip between her teeth when he sent a teasing smirk her way, or how she fidgeted in her chair, crossing and uncrossing her knees, clearly aroused and craving contact, or the way her pupils dilated in a primal manner, her wild hair and piercing gaze giving her the look of an animal in heat; it all drove Draco mad with need.

He wanted this witch. He needed to see her looking at him that way, staring up at him with eyes clouded over with lust while he sunk himself into her waiting core over and over and over again. Merlin, he had never wanted a woman this much in his entire life. Draco could practically hear her moaning in pleasure, screaming his name. Mmm. Soon, though. Soon, she would be his.

The blonde's attention went back to Blaise when, out of the corner of his grey eyes, he saw a mass of olive skin. It seemed he finally made it to his underwear.

Ginny couldn't take her eyes off of Blaise. She loved his toned and chiseled body, the cute little mole on his left hip bone, his cerulean eyes, and his husky voice. Even just thinking about him made her incredibly slick between her thighs. It was like he had cast a permanent Aphrodisiac charm on her, heightening her senses, making her noticed every change in him, fueling her need.

As Blaise removed his pants, he caught the hunger forming on Ginny's face. Teasingly slow, he inched his trousers down. He would bring them back up only to repeat the process. Once his straining package, tucked into his black boxer-briefs, came into view, he slid the pants off and tossed them at his lover.

The redhead growled seductively as she absorbed his nearly naked form, "That was definitely a job well done, Blaise."

He chuckled darkly, "Well thank you, _mi amore_. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now… I do believe it's my turn to spin."

The tanned Slytherin gave the bottle a spin, then took a long gulp of his firewhiskey as he sat back on the couch, legs spread wide to show off his proud bulge. Draco shrugged in nonchalance when it landed on him, portraying his perfected Slytherin emotional mask.

"It seems you're favoring me tonight, huh, mate? Let's go with Truth this time," the blonde decided, watching Hermione and Ginny drinking their own alcohol as if they just remembered they had them, which they probably did.

"And I thought you didn't want to get drunk, Granger?" Blaise teased when he noticed, too. He laughed at the scowl on her cute face.

Hermione's voice was full of mocking humour as she looked at Draco, "Well, we _all _know things are much more fun with alcohol, don't we?"

The boys smirked to each other, "Hmm. Can't argue with that. So, Drake, what is your most and least favorite thing about Gryffindors?"

Draco groaned and put his hands in his hair, "You're trying to get me killed, aren't you?"

The two Gryffindor witches looked at him skeptically, eager to hear what he had to say.

"Come on! Out with it," Ginny prodded.

Hermione grinned, "You can't fight the Veritaserum for long. It'll force you to say the first thing that comes to your mind. I won't be offended, oh great Slytherin Prince," she put her hands above her head and bowed to the floor a couple times, teasing him.

The blonde clenched his teeth. He knew what he had to say, but it was so bloody embarrassing! If he could just bite his lip a little harder, maybe he wouldn't have to say it. He fought and fought, the others looking on and laughing at his strained face. Draco was covered in sweat from the effort.

Suddenly, he felt his jaw untightening. His will was crumbling away rather quickly, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. All of the words he tried so hard to keep in rushed out of his mouth.

"I admire their courage, and I hate that they always get recognized for their good deeds! Everyone loves them!" he slapped a hand over his mouth, and his cheeks tinged a light pink.

The girls giggled uncontrollably while Blaise grinned victoriously. He had had a feeling something like that would come out of Draco's mouth.

"Draco Malfoy! You admire our courage? After all that talk about 'bloody Gryffindorks always gallivanting around trying to save everyone'!" Hermione threw her head back and laughed, clearly shocked at his forced answer.

Ginny couldn't stop laughing, "Oh, Ferret… Haha… That's just… Hahaha… so _cute_!"

He grumbled and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I admire your stupid Gryffindor courage. There, you've heard it. Everyone looks at you all like the bloody sun shines out of your arses! It's hard not to get a little jealous over all the attention the professors shower over you."

The curly-haired witch slid across the room and into his lap, "Ohh, honey! You'll get all the attention you'll ever need from me. Don't you worry."

Draco kissed her cheek lightly, "As much as it pains me to say this, I'm glad. Although you are pretty smashed right now, Mione, so I can't be sure you're telling the truth," he chuckled when she gave an indignant huff at that.

"Uh! _I am not smashed._ I'm perfectly fine," she clarified, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ginny gave Blaise a quick kiss on his lips before yanking Hermione off of Draco's lap. She drug her over to the chair, gave her a stern look, then sat in her own.

"It's Draco's turn to spin! He can't do that if you're hanging all over him!" the little redhead sighed in frustration, but her look softened when Hermione pouted, "Not that I mind… I'm glad you two have each other… I just want to play some more Truth or Dare?."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "You totally fell for my puppy dog look. I _told_ you it was convincing. Let's just continue, shall we?"

Draco twisted the bottle on the top of the wooden table, watching it spin as he downed half of his firewhiskey.

Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, Draco.

Over, and over, and over, and over.

Finally, it stopped.

A sinful smirk crossed across Hermione's lips, "Whatever you have in that arrogant, sexually-driven, teenage mind of yours, bring it on. I can handle anything."

Draco's eyebrows rose in challenge, a similar smirk forming on his own face, "_Any_thing, eh, Princess? I'll believe that when I see it. Truth or Dare?"

She giggled and placed a finger on her lips, pursing them in thought, "Well, if I say Truth, you'd probably ask me something sex-related that'll no doubt be embarrassing to answer, but definitely be something you've wanted to know for a while. And… If I choose Dare, then I'll end up doing some sort of sexual favor for you, fulfilling a fantasy you've had since, oh, about fourth year," she threw a wicked glance his way before answering, "I'll go with Truth."

A predatory grin formed on his smooth lips, "Wise choice, Granger. I don't think you would've liked your Dare option. At least not just yet… Going off of our past conversations, I'm going to make the assessment that the Gryffindor Goody-Goody isn't as innocent as most people think. So, tell me… when, where, how, and with whom did you lose your virginity?"

She blushed a deep red before clearing her throat. Ginny smirked knowingly, already having heard this story time and time before.

"Hmm. Oddly specific question, Draco," she commented, collecting her thoughts before answering his question. She could already feel the Veritaserum tugging at her vocal cords, forcing her to speak.

He laughed lightly, "I know how you think. If it wasn't specific, you would've given the most general, uninteresting answer possible. I want to know every single juicy, erotic detail, Princess."

"Ahem. Well, it was my sixth year at Hogwarts. It was well into Fall, I know, because the smell of crisp leaves and apple cider permeated the air. Ah, yes, now I remember. There were a few days until the Gryffindor Halloween party that we throw every year. I had just gotten into an argument with Ronald about him and Lavender full out snogging in front of everyone when we had just broken up not long before. His temper rose, as it usually does when I don't do what he says. So, I stormed out of the common room and down a stairwell. As I sat there contemplating going back in there and hexing the both of them, Harry found me."

Draco scowled at this, clearly not very happy about this little fact. Blaise listened intently, slightly shocked at the news. Ginny sighed at the boys' reactions, not shocked at all.

Hermione continued with her story after giving Draco a playful look, "Harry comforted me and made sure I wasn't too upset. Once I had calmed down enough, he went back to the common room, and I stayed on the stairs."

"Wait, wait, wait! So, you're saying that Potter wasn't your first?" Draco interrupted, his brows furrowed together in confusion. Blaise looked equally confused.

She laughed slightly, "No, no. Harry's always been a friend. Nothing more. Probably 15 minutes passed before I realized someone else was in the stairwell with me. Theodore Nott stepped out of the shadows, leaving me just as speechless as the two of you are right now. Yes, Draco. Theo was my first."

The two Slytherins stared in disbelief, mouths agape. A Slytherin? Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, gave it up to a fellow snake?

"I- I don't know what to say. I definitely didn't think _that_ would be coming out of your mouth, well… ever," Blaise shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

As it all sunk in, Draco looked more and more pissed. His features were tight and hard, his eyes cold. Something sparked inside of them, but quickly disappeared behind his mask before Hermione could place a name to it.

She gulped and started again, "Theo told me he always had feelings for me, since the year before. He found the timing perfect to tell me because he had heard about Ron and I breaking up. Theo captured me with sweet words, tender caresses, and kindness. He gave me exactly what I needed at the time. I felt lonely, pushed aside, neglected, and invisible. Theo treated me exactly the opposite.

I… I won't go into details for you because I'm sure you don't want to hear it, but just know that he didn't hurt me, Draco. I broke things off with him after that. I just didn't feel as deeply for him as he did for me. I wasn't ready for that serious of a relationship after what happened with Ron. And I don't regret any of it."

Draco sighed when she finished, unsure of what to say. Some of his anger dissipated when she reassured that he didn't do anything to harm her, but he was still furious with him. Theo was one of his best mates besides Blaise, and he knew that Draco had a thing for the curly-haired witch.

"Well, Hermione, I'm surprised to say the least. But, thank you for sharing something so secret with us. I'm glad I know," he gave her a look full of passion with a hint of jealousy in his stormy grey eyes. So that was what she saw earlier, "And I can guarantee a much, much better, more passionate, more _amazing_ experience, Princess. I am the Slytherin Sex God, after all."

Hermione sighed with relief. He wasn't angry with her, and he was joking and teasing. Good, her news wouldn't ruin their fun.

Blaise let out a long whistle, "Well, Mione, you definitely aren't the goody-goody I thought you were. Your first time was with a snake? Damn. And I thought maybe Drake or I would be your first…"

Ginny laughed at that, "Oh, no. Definitely not her first by any means, honey."

The brown-haired girl blushed a deep shade of red, "Ginny!" she cried, giving her a desperate, pleading look, "Keep your mouth shut!"

Ginny smoothed her copper hair and shrugged dismissively, "Whatever you say, Mione. Whatever you say."

Draco and Blaise glanced to each other, curiosity mirrored on the other's face. She was definitely going to be telling more later on.

Hermione spun the bottle quickly, happy that her turn was finally over, and she didn't have to go through that again. She smiled when it landed on Ginny. Finally, some pay back.

"So, Gin, Truth or Dare?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

The other girl chuckled, "I've got no worries. Dare, baby."

She raised her eyebrows at the other girl before clucking her tongue, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Gin. You know what happened the last time you took on one of my Dares. I can assure you, the same thing will happen again."

Ginny's eyes grew wide, but other than that her expression never changed, "You wouldn't," she challenged.

Hermione nodded, a triumphant smirk on her lips, "Oh, but I would. I Dare you to go knicker-less for the next week, starting now!"

"An entire week! You can't be serious! It was only two days last time," the redhead complained, not happy with the results of her challenge.

Blaise grinned like the Cheshire Cat and gave Hermione a well-deserved high-five, "Oh-ho, thank you, Mione. _Grazie, grazie, grazie. _My little lioness will be verrrry happy this next week, I can assure you."

Draco shook his head as Ginny slid her tiny red and black plaid thong down her legs, "Nice knicks, Weaselette. Don't turn into a flasher, now. Not everyone wants to see that flaming bush of yours."

She scowled at him, sending him a heated glare before responding, "For your information, _Ferret_, there's not a flaming bush for anyone _to_ see. Thanks a bunch for the concern, though."

Hermione laughed loudly, "I remember the first time Harry found that out! Oh, that was quite a riot. He couldn't look at you without blushing for _weeks_!"

The blonde scrunched his nose, "Potter? Really, Weaselette? I thought even you might have better taste than that."

She gave a little giggle, "No, Harry was never supposed to find out about that. I bent over a little too far one day in the common room, and he so happened to come down the stairs from his dorm at the same time. Mione saw the whole thing and told me about it. I laughed it off, but Harry couldn't stand to look at me for the longest time. It was quite funny."

Blaise chuckled good-humouredly, already having heard this story before, "I couldn't stop laughing the first time I found out."

Ginny looked to Hermione for a moment, "The only reason why most of the people who have seen my fanny is because Mione over here loves to dare me to go knicker-less," she playfully glared at the witch," But I get her back. She usually ends up with either the same Dare or worse before our games are over. Mione doesn't get caught as much as I do though, for some reason…"

"You had better keep those knickers on unless _I_ tell you to take them off," Draco growled possessively.

Hermione shot him a look that said "Watch your mouth before I magically shut it permanently" and he rolled his eyes at her before miming zipping his lips, locking them, and throwing away the key.

She hit Ginny on the arm lightly, "We'll see about that, sweetheart. You might not get the opportunity to give me that Dare. Your turn. Spin it," she smiled while handing the redhead the bottle.

The redhead did as her best girl friend bid and sent the bottle spinning. It made it around the circle too many times to count and stopped on a certain blonde Slytherin who looked murderously at the bottle as if he wished he could set it on fire with wandless magic.

"Truth or Dare, ickle-Drakie-kins?" Ginny asked sweetly, teasing him in the most overt manner.

"Dare," he growled, "and don't you dare call me that again, Weaselette. I'll let 'Ferret' slide, but '_ickle-Drakie-kins_' has got to go."

Hermione chuckled mirthfully, enjoying seeing him teased. Ginny crossed her heart with her finger, signifying that she promised not to use it again.

"Fine, fine, Ferret. I Dare you… to snog Blaise," her grin was positively ruthless. She had been waiting to see this for quite some time.

The brunette witch, who had decided to take a drink of her firewhiskey just as Ginny said that, did a spit take, "What? Those two wouldn't even do it when I threatened them to tell me about Blaise and you! It was either hex Draco's balls off or his precious hair, or allow me to take a picture while they kissed, and they wouldn't do it. Blaise came right out and told me! I highly doubt-"

"Actually, Princess… It wouldn't be the first time we snogged," Draco admitted, his cheeks slightly pink at the confession. Blaise nodded when Hermione looked to him for confirmation.

She opened her mouth and closed it, then opened it again, trying to find the words to speak, "I- I- I don't know what to say… Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

Blaise chuckled, "You never asked. Now, come here Drake. Let's get this over with and give these two Gryff's a show they'll never forget."

The blonde slid across the couch, closing the space between himself and the Italian. Blaise pulled Draco on top of him forcefully and immediately touched his lips to the other's pale neck. He pressed tender kiss after tender kiss along Draco's sensitive skin, making his breathing become more shallow.

The blonde, not wanting to be outdone, latched his own lips to his best mate's darker skinned neck. He bit the flesh connecting Blaise's neck to his shoulder, eliciting a deep moan from the Italian man.

Blaise suckled on his smooth skin, leaving a light pink love bite before pulling Draco's face up to meet his. Their lips crashed together, each one pressing their mouths into the other, searing their lips with the kiss.

Hermione and Ginny looked on hungrily. They had both witnessed two guys making out before, but nothing like this. These two went at it like animals, Blaise having a bit more of a gentle approach, where Draco was more aggressive. Their styles complimented the other well, seeing as one would switch to a softer side, and the other would become the dominant one. Clearly, this was not the first time these two had snogged.

Draco wrapped his hands in Blaise's hair, tugging on it passionately. Blaise put one arm around Draco's neck and scratched at the base of his neck the way Hermione knew he loved. The blonde groaned into the kiss, pulling harder on his hair. They entwined their tongues, making them dance eagerly with one another, heightening their passion.

Hermione twitched her legs, the wetness between her thighs practically dripping at the sight before her. She needed some sort of release. The tension inside of her kept building and building.

The brunette witch moved her gaze to Ginny. She sat with her feet under her, leaning forward slightly, mouth agape. Hermione stood up and crossed over to her, pushing her back in her chair and pulling her feet to the floor. She straddled the younger witch with ease. Ginny looked up at her, eyes filled with lust, a pleading pout to her lips. Hermione smirked before capturing the other girls lips with her own.

The girls snogged passionately, tugging the other's hair, biting their bottom lip, swirling tongues. It was all they could do not to rip of their clothes and shag right their. Alcohol definitely had this affect on them. More often than not they ended up doing something sexual before the night was over, dare or not.

The guys were filling the room with their moans, so Hermione and Ginny looked over for a second, breaking the kiss. Draco was running a hand over Blaise's straining erection, and Blaise was nipping at the pale Slytherin's sensitive collarbone. Somehow, they had gotten Draco's shirt unbuttoned and tossed it to the floor without the girls knowing.

"That had to have happened while we were snogging," Ginny whispered, almost like she read Hermione's mind. The other girl giggled and nodded her head, turning back to the sexy redhead beneath her.

"The guys are clearly having their fun. Let's not interrupt them and continue with our own," she said, her voiced laced with seduction.

As the girls got back into their own snog fest, Hermione felt another mouth on her neck. She moaned into Ginny's mouth as they bit her favorite spot, and she knew right away that it was Draco. When Ginny gave a lusty groan of her own, Hermione knew Blaise must be giving his girlfriend the same treatment she was getting.

The boys continued to lavish their attention on their lovers, sliding their hands all over their anxious bodies, making them arch into their palms as they teased their nipples. Hermione let out a whimper when Draco moved away, but moaned loudly when she felt his tongue beneath her skirt. He licked along the edge of her knickers, making her legs shake from pleasure.

Ginny leaned over the back of the chair as Blaise moved to the arm and unbuttoned her white Oxford shirt. He left it hanging open and kissed along her chest, giving her goose bumps. She shivered delightedly when he pushed her lacy bra to the side and took a nipple into his warm mouth. Hermione did the same to her other. As a team, they licked and kissed her light pink nubs, gently biting and making the redhead gasp. She grabbed a fist full of Hermione's and Blaise's in each hand respectively as they teased her sensitive, aching peaks.

Draco, meanwhile, continued to tease the Gryffindor Princess with his tongue. He gave only the gentlest of caresses with his tongue, smirking when she pushed her hips back. He denied her the contact she wanted again and again, but just as Hermione was ready to scream with frustration, he pulled her green knickers aside and shoved his tongue into her center. She cried out in half surprise, half-pleasure. His tongue snaked across her snatch, lapping up all of her juices and driving her wild. She moaned as she suckled Ginny's nipple, pushing back against Draco's talented tongue. The blonde, happy with his current angle, but craving more contact, pulled Hermione off of Ginny and moved her over to the couch.

Blaise took Hermione's place on top of Ginny, giving the fiery redhead more attention. He slid her bum to the end of the chair much like Hermione had been positioned earlier. Sliding his tongue over her uncovered stomach, he dipped inside of her bellybutton making her giggle slightly. Already slick between her knicker-free thighs, Ginny pushed his head further down. He got the hint and hiked her pleated skirt to her hips and dove into her waiting pussy. She moaned at the touch of his tongue to her warm center and bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, Blaise. Don't stop," she breathed, both hands gripping the arms of the chair. The Italian certainly had no plans of letting up any time soon.

Draco leaned Hermione over the arm of the couch allowing her to stretch her arms over the seat. He flipped up her skirt once again and kissed across her knicker-clad bum. With antagonizing slowness, he drug the offensive garment off using only his teeth. They scraped across her sensitive flesh, sending chills down her spine and pulling a moan from her throat. Once they reached her knees, he pulled her legs apart, keeping them from dropping to the floor.

"Now, Miss Granger, I want you to keep your legs apart. Don't you dare let your knickers fall, or I'll have to punish you," he commanded, sounding much like a professor.

Hermione nodded, biting her bottom lip. How did he know her biggest fantasy was being treated like a student and being fucked by a professor?

"I didn't hear you, Miss Granger. You're going to have to speak up," Draco said, placing his hands on Hermione's bare bum.

She swallowed, attempting to wet her dry mouth, "Ye-yes, sir," her voice trembled in anticipation.

The blonde Slytherin rubbed circles over her bottom, dipping between her thighs every now and then, "Much better."

Hermione felt her knickers stretch between her knees, staying in the required spot. She closed her eyes as Draco slipped a finger into her dripping folds. Sighing at the delicious friction she hadn't felt in so long, she pushed back against him.

She gasped in shock as he swatted her bum with his palm, "Ah, ah, ah, Ms. Granger. I will have none of that. You will stay still and allow me to adhere to your pleasure. You will do what I say to do, when I say to do it. No questions asked. Understand?"

Almost impossibly, she felt herself become even more wet. Draco knew exactly what to say that turned her on the most. If she ever doubted he was truly the Slytherin Sex God for one moment, it was miles away now.

"Yes, Professor Malfoy," she said, trying her best not to tremble when his finger circled her clit. He certainly knew what he was doing.

Ginny, eyes squeezed shut in her own pleasure, had her hands in Blaise's hair. He was making lazy sweeps with the flat of his tongue all the way up her slit. When he reached the top and was just about to flick her clit, he would carefully maneuver his tongue back down. She whimpered and squirmed underneath his ministrations, begging for her release, but he was not ready to give it to her. Not just yet.

* * *

**I do so hope you all enjoyed it :) Review, review! I absolutely love receiving them. They make me smile with joy. There will be more of this in the next chapter, I promise!**

**Thanks ever so much for reviewing, favoriting, alerting, or just reading my stories. As always, it means so much to me.**

**Those of you that took part in my poll, thank you! The results came out as 6 votes (50%) for Draco and Hermione, 4 votes (33%) for Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Ginny, and 1 vote (8%) each for Blaise, Ginny, and Hermione, and Draco, Hermione, and Ginny. **

**I have another one up for the next chapter, so stop by and give me your opinion!**

**xoxo Princess**


	11. Temptations A Plenty

**I am sooo sorry for making all of you lovely readers wait so long for an update. Some of you know that I had a school play a few weeks ago, so that took up a lot of my time. This past month has been incredibly hectic, but I have finally found the time to update. So, this chapter is here to satisfy your craving. It won't include the new game like I wanted, but hey, it's still an update!**

**This chapter will be RATED M for: language and juicy lemons :)**** You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: You recognize it? Not mine.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 11! Enjoy.**

* * *

I'll Believe It When I See It Chapter 11

_Last time: "__She whimpered and squirmed underneath his ministrations, begging for her release, but he was not ready to give it to her. Not just yet."_

Blaise wrapped his arms around the redhead's thighs, pulling her closer to him. As he did so, he thrust his tongue deep into Ginny's dripping snatch.

"Ohhh, yes! Don't stop," Ginny moaned as she pushed her hips further onto the Italian boy's talented tongue.

Meanwhile, Draco continued massaging Hermione's creamy white bum with one hand. He kneaded her juicy flesh like dough, pushing and pulling gently, digging in with his knuckles. The other hand was busy pleasuring her sweet pussy.

The brunette wiggled her bottom against his penetrating digit, earning another swat from Draco. Her right bum cheek blushed a very light pink.

"Miss Granger, do I need to remind you of the rules?" Draco asked in his best imitation of Professor Snape.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she replied, "N-no, Professor Malfoy. I'll- I'll behave."

Draco slid one finger almost all the way from her snatch, making Hermione whimper. He had no intentions of letting up on her. Oh, no. He had only just begun. When he had only the last knuckle of his middle finger inside her, he shoved it back in with two more fingers.

"Mmmmmm," the dark-haired witch groaned in satisfaction, "More."

The blonde chuckled darkly, slowly pulling the fingers out then driving them back in with force. Each time he pulled a moan from Hermione's lips. She began breathing deeply, unconsciously pushing back against him again.

And again he smacked her bum with an open hand, only this time, it was harder. She cried out in surprise, the slap jolting her from her fantasy. A faint handprint was beginning to show.

"W-what did I do th-this time?" she asked tentatively, afraid that he might say she was speaking out of turn.

Draco answered her coolly, voice unwavering though he was trying so hard not to take her right there. She was acting so innocent, so timid. It turned his cock into steel just hearing the waver in her voice.

"I told you to stay still and let me do the work. Instead of complying, you began pushing against me, trying to get me to go deeper. It seems your pretty pussy wants more. Is that correct, Miss Granger? Would you like more?"

Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yes, sir. Please!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny groaned as Blaise suckled her clit with teasing pressure. He would suck harder, making the redhead's legs twitch, then lightly close his lips around it, making her arch her hips into his mouth.

"Please, Blaise. I need you," she told him, her voice thick with passion, before pulling him up to capture his lips in a kiss.

The Italian moaned into her mouth, forcing his tongue inside, willing her to taste her own honey. Ginny meshed her tongue with his, reveling in the tangy sweetness lingering there. She had always loved the essence of a woman, even her own. There was something so erotic about it, and Blaise happily agreed with her.

With a feral snarl, Blaise nipped her bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth as he entangled his fingers in her long hair.

"I need you, too, _mi amore_. I want you. And I, like Draco, always get what I want," he whispered heatedly while trailing feverish kisses up her neck.

The young witch gave a husky moan and pulled her legs apart in response. Blaise settled his boxer-clad body in between them, grinding his member against her dripping wet snatch.

Ginny futilely tugged at his black boxers, "Off. Take them off," she groaned, leaning back in frustration. She needed contact, and she needed it NOW.

The Italian happily complied, murmuring an effortless, "Divesto," andthe offensive garment vanished instantaneously along with the rest of Ginny's clothing.

Skin came into contact with skin, setting their bodies on fire with need. His thick, throbbing cock slid between her wet folds with ease. Their hearts soared with passion, a burning ache nestled deep inside waiting to be stifled. Only one thing would satisfy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco slid his 10 inch, smooth and sleek Hawthorne wood, unicorn hair core wand from his pocket. With torturous slowness, he inserted his wand into the brunette's eager, waiting center. She let out an "Ahh" as it bumped her cervix, only the black handle remaining.

After he mumbled an incantation, the wand began to vibrate. Hermione moaned appreciatively at the warm sensations building in the womb. Merlin, did she absolutely adore Muggle vibrators, and this was the closest thing to it that she had found in the Wizarding world.

The wizard pulled his wand back and pushed it back in, giving a twist of his wrist as he did so. The combination of the vibrations and the twisting motions plus the angle she was at was sending her closer and closer to the edge. Draco repeatedly sunk his wand into her slick pussy, rubbing circles around her clit.

"Merlin, that feels so good. Please, don't stop," she called out, keeping her legs spread apart so her knickers wouldn't fall. Though she was on Cloud 9, she still remembered "the Professor's" strict instructions.

A sinister smirk formed on the blonde's face, "Do you like being treated like a little school girl slut, Miss Granger? I imagine you've always fantasized about this. Haven't you? You enjoy having my wand buried deep in that tight cunt of yours, don't you?"

When she didn't reply, he smacked her hard on the bum, making her yelp, "Answer me," he firmly commanded.

"Yesss," she whimpered.

He slapped her bum again, "Yes, what?"

She held back a moan, swallowed hard, and answered, "Yes, sir."

Again, he spanked her fanny. The cheeks blushed a deep pink, bordering on the edge of turning red. One more slap, and they would be his favorite rosy shade.

"Yes, sir, _what?_" he emphasized. Draco loved being the one in control. She made such a wonderful submissive. Hermione had that challenging, know-it-all attitude that brought out the rebel in him. The adrenaline rush seeing her in such a revealing position begging him to please her gave him all sorts of ideas. And he was sure she would enjoy every single one of them.

Hermione whimpered again at his stern voice. Her juices dripped down her thighs. She, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess and supposed goody-goody was incredibly turned on by being treated like a dirty school girl. Who would've thought?

"Yes, sir, I love it! It gets me so hot to fantasize about this. It's my favorite fantasy, Professor. Oh, please… Deeper. Push it deeper!" she pleaded with him when he teased her by pulling his wand out slowly.

Draco chuckled, "Mmm, Princess, you have no idea what you do to me," he leaned over her, one hand firmly wrapped around his wand, the other snaked along her back.

His body pressed against hers. He licked up her spine, sending a shiver across her body and extracting a deep moan from her throat. As he neared her ear, he left gentle nibbles across her shoulder. His hand on the wand never stopped it's rhythm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaise pushed his entire length into Ginny's moist pussy. Both sighed as their sexes finally met. Her pussy muscles squeezed around his cock, coaxing him deeper though he could go no further. His taught ball sack rested against her smooth buttocks, dark pubic hair tickling her slightly.

"Merlin, I feel so _full_," Ginny said, biting her lip and closing her eyes.

The Italian gently rocked his hips back before thrusting hard into her over and over again, his balls slapped against her bum. He reached up to pinch her pretty pink nipples between his fingers.

Ginny groaned in response and pushed her breasts into his hands. Her cunt spread farther to allow his thick girth to penetrate her fully. It fit around his member like a silk glove.

"Circe's tits, Gin. You're so bloody tight!" he gasped as he slammed into her pussy. The couple filled the room with their heavy panting and breathy moans.

"Fuck me, Blaise. I want to feel you deep inside me," the redhead rocked her hips to meet his thrusts, tilting them up to get a deeper penetrating angle.

Blaise did just as she asked and sunk himself as far as he could. The head of his penis nudged her cervix preventing him from going any further.

"Tell me how much you like it, little lioness," he grunted, hands still latched to her chest.

Ginny groaned loudly as he tweaked a nipple, "Ahhh, you know I love how full you make me feel. No one has ever- mmmm- satisfied me like you can."

He gripped her hips tightly between his big hands and pounded into her wet folds. Her pussy muscles tightened around his cock considerably, and he knew she was nearing her orgasm. Blaise latched his mouth onto her shoulder, leaving a viciously red love mark.

She hissed through clenched teeth then moaned gutturally as he let go, "I _love _it when you get rough and possessive, Blay. Mark me. Make me yours," she begged.

He continued to nip and suck the sensitive skin on her neck, leaving bruise after bruise in his wake. He moved down to her breasts and covered them with licks and kisses. Adding just enough pressure to her nipples, he bit down hard enough to make her squeal.

"Eeeeeeiiiikkk! Blaise, don't stop! I'm so bloody close, I can taste it!" she cried, rocking her hips faster and pulling him closer to add a delicious amount of friction to her clit.

Blaise thrust into her hot center with force, slamming home again and again. Her wild moans and groans sent him closer to the edge.

"Oh, _mi amore_. Ti amo da impazzire. Tu sei tutto per me," he growled into her ear passionately, nipping it gently and suckling it between his soft lips.

Ginny's body shuddered against his. Her eyes shut tight, mouth open in a little "o" of pleasure. Blaise captured her lips in a burning kiss as their need built up inside them. It spread like fire throughout their veins making them feel intense heated passion with every touch. One last thrust, and they unraveled.

Fireworks flashed before their closed eyes, their breaths turned to pants, and they clutched to one another as their simultaneous orgasms took over. Such power and sexual energy released from the couple, binding them together in a way they had never bonded before.

Ginny's mind was reeling. She couldn't comprehend a single thought, let alone make words come out of her mouth. As her high subsided, she felt gentle, loving kisses being placed carefully along her jaw. She groaned quietly, still too dazed to move.

When her eyes fluttered open, she took in the naked form of her lover, her boyfriend, her soul mate, above her. His chiseled chest, the cute little mole on his left hip bone, his tanned skin. She loved it all.

"I love you, Blaise," she whispered into his sweaty neck, clinging to him tightly, never wanting to let go.

He hummed in approval, "I love you too, _cara_, with all of my heart."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco took a deep breath in through his nose and was met by Hermione's mouthwatering scent: Velvet Tuberose and Vanilla. He gently bit the creamy skin of her shoulder as he pumped his vibrating wand in and out of her dripping pussy.

"Mmmmm, Draco, I'm so close. Please, don't stop," her voice was muffled by the cushion of the couch.

The blonde stopped abruptly making the witch hiss with frustration. She was so _bloody_ close to her peak, and he pulled something like this? Ridiculous. Hermione rocked her hips backward, attempting to find as much pleasure as she could. She had to finish. It had been so long since she experienced this much pleasure, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let Draco ruin it for her.

Draco slipped his wand out of her pussy and brought a hand down across her cheeks, eliciting a faint growl from the brunette, "What did you call me, Miss Granger?"

She froze on the spot. She gulped. She hadn't called him anything, had she? Oh, wait. She called him Draco. Shit, "Uhmm… Professor, please, I can explain," she pleaded, desperately wanting more from him and hoping he wouldn't just leave her in her time of need.

"There is no explanation that can make what you did acceptable. You are never to call a professor by his or her first name. I'm afraid you're going to have to be punished," he drawled.

Hermione's eyes widened as she heard him step away from her. Afraid to move from her position bent over the couch, she stayed put. She heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and smirked to herself. _Finally_. Her anticipation shot sky high, adrenaline pumping in her veins.

For what seemed like hours she waited. He never made a sound, Hermione knew, because she listened intently for any noise what so ever. The only noises in the Head's common room were Blaise and Ginny's boisterous moans.

Just as she was about to turn around, she felt a hand on her snatch. Gasping in shock, then moaning in pleasure as a finger found it's way inside, she breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't left her. Maybe he would actually show her if the rumors about him being the Slytherin Sex God were true. Merlin, she hoped so.

"Miss Granger, I will have to teach you a lesson. You must learn to be a good little student, or face the consequences. Do you understand?" his voice came from directly behind her.

Hermione licked her lips and swallowed, trying to wet her throat, "Y-yes, Pro-Professor Malfoy," she stuttered as she nodded her head to show her understanding.

"Good," he replied smoothly. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

What shocked her most of all though, was the feeling of a hot, throbbing cock pressing into her dripping entrance, but only enough so she could just barely feel it.

"Ohh," she whimpered, trying her hardest not to inch herself backwards with her need to feel him inside her.

A smirk made it's way onto Draco's face again. Finally, she would be his. He would finally have this sexy, incredibly smart, fiery little witch writhing under him. She would finally scream his name. Oh, yes. It was about time.

He pushed forward ever so slightly, allowing a half inch past his blood-engorged head to penetrate her. Hermione groaned at the feeling of being stretched in a way she hadn't been by a real man in quite some time. It was a delicious ache that she would never get tired of.

"Are you ready for your punishment, Miss Granger?" he asked, using his Slytherin qualities to mask his own eagerness. When she gave a quiet "Yes," he inched forward further before leaning against her again.

"Get ready for the shag of your lifetime, Princess. You'll never talk about any other man ever again, I promise. That is, if you can even form coherent words when I'm through with you," he huskily whispered into her ear.

Shivers coursed down her spine, and goose bumps covered her skin. She couldn't help the comment that slipped out of her mouth, "I'll believe it when I see it, _Professor_."

The blonde chuckled darkly, "Oh, it is so on, Princess. I'm going to make you eat those words, and maybe something a little saltier, too."

* * *

**So this was certainly a smut-filled chapter! I hope you all didn't mind too much ;) I just felt so awful about leaving you without an update for so long, that I had to give you all something!**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts. I absolutely love reading each and every one of them.**

**The results of the poll on my profile for "What game should Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Blaise play in Chapter 11 of I'll Believe It When I See It?" are as follows: 2 votes (5%) Drink If…, 10 votes (27%) A Sexy Scavenger Hunt, 12 votes (32%) Twister, and the winner with just one more vote (13 votes, 35%), Never Have I Ever! You can expect this game in the next chapter! Thanks to all of you who participated in the poll.**

"**Ti amo da impazzire. Tu sei tutto per me." - means "I love you so much. You mean the world to me." in Italian.**


	12. Giving into Sin Never Felt so Good

**Goodness gracious, folks! It's been, what, over two months since I've updated? I am so so very sorry for that. Life got incredibly hectic for me, but I finally have time to update! I'm just as excited as you all are, maybe more! Now, enough of my blabbering and on to the good stuff! All I have to say, is get ready for SMUT, SMUT, AND MORE SMUT!**

**This chapter is RATED M for slash/femslash and the forever delicious lemons :)**

**The last disclaimer for this story, seeing as I'm sure you get it by now: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. It's incredibly heart breaking, but I am still allowed to have my dreams involving the characters :)**

* * *

I'll Believe It When I See It

_Last time: "__Shivers coursed down her spine, and goose bumps covered her skin. She couldn't help the comment that slipped out of her mouth, 'I'll believe it when I see it, _Professor_.'_

_The blonde chuckled darkly, 'Oh, it is so on, Princess. I'm going to make you eat those words, and maybe something a little saltier, too.'"_

Hermione's dripping wet snatch uncontrollably tightened at the sinful promise he made. It seemed as though her body wanted it just as much as her mind. With a sinful giggle of her own, she bit her lip effectively holding back her witty reply.

Draco roughly nipped her left shoulder, causing the witch to hiss in surprise. While she was distracted, he thrust further, now penetrating her with half of his length. Oh, how he wanted to bury himself inside her, to hear her screaming his name to the heavens. But he would wait. He wanted her to beg him to fuck her, for him to make her come harder than she ever has before.

With a groan of satisfaction, the brunette witch tilted her head back, exposing more of her neck to the blonde wizard controlling her pleasure.

"More. I want more," she whispered, trying her hardest not to push her hips backwards again.

He smirked, once again, and slapped her rosy bum with another open hand, "You want more, or you _need_ more? Which is it, Ms. Granger?"

"I… I want more," she replied while biting her bottom lip, trying to her best to stay strong. She knew what game he was playing at, and she would not let him win, no matter how much she adored him being in control.

Again, he spanked her, "Wrong answer."

She whimpered in half pleasure, half pain. Still, she would not give in.

"But, sir, I don't understand. I.. I simply want you deeper inside of me. I want to feel all of you."

Smack! "Nice try, but it's not going to work. You _need_ me, Ms. Granger. You need me to pleasure you. You need more of me inside that pretty little pussy of yours, and we both know it. Don't deny what you're feeling, Princess," his voice was a husky, deep timbre, making her shiver at the pure sensuality of it.

"No, I-I don't," she whispered, but the tremble in her voice gave her away. Hermione knew she needed every ounce of what Draco could give her, and she was foolish to deny it.

Draco slowly pulled his hips back, inch by inch pulling out of her warm, silky cunt, "Hmm. Wrong answer, but I'll give you one more chance."

With a quick intake of breath, Hermione made up her mind. It was either admit the truth or be left to take care of her intense need and possibly have an upset Draco on her hands. She would admit it.

"Okay, okay! I need you! I need every single inch of you deep inside me right this very second. If I don't get it, I'm going to explode!" she cried, slowly sliding her hips backwards.

A smirk crawled up Draco's face and planted itself on his lips, "Now that's what I wanted to hear. I knew you'd come through for me, Princess. Be prepared for the best shag of your life, love. I guarantee you'll be satisfied."

And with that, he gave one thrust and sunk himself fully inside her waiting snatch. The couple groaned at the finality of being completely joined intimately. Hermione's eyes automatically closed as she sighed in content at being so stretched.

"You like that, Ms. Granger?" he asked as he began a slow rhythm of thrusts.

She nodded her head, mouth open slightly, "Yes. Oh yes, Professor."

The blonde reached forward to cup her breasts through the fabric of her shirt and bra but decided on a better option. Wand placed back in his pocket, he quickly gripped it in his hand and murmured the same spell Blaise had cast a few minutes earlier, "Divesto."

Hermione gave a breathy moan as she felt her clothes disappear. Now, without a barrier between her and Draco, she could feel so much more of him. The way his ball sack rested in direct alignment with her clit sent another wave of shivers down her spine. She adored doggy style because if her partner had the perfect angle, his balls would hit against her clit in the most delicious way, sending delightful waves of pleasure throughout her core. She had no doubt that she could come time and time again with the way Draco's manhood was crafted.

Draco groaned deeply as he sated himself inside the fiery witch beneath him. The fact that she had the guts to try and deny her need for him turned him on all the more. Rolling her taught nipples between his fingers, he squeezed hard. Hermione hissed in pleasure, arching her tits further into his capable hands. Draco was incredibly happy with his position right now. Deep inside the witch of his dreams, molding her perfect boobs, feeling her desire for him. He wouldn't change any of that for anything.

The witch wiggled her bum, aching for him to go faster.

"What is it that you want, Ms. Granger? You'll have to tell me, or how else am I to please you correctly?" This little game of theirs had them both hotter than they had ever been. Who knew a student/professor fantasy could provoke such desire?

Her voice husky, she practically pleaded with him, "Faster. Go faster. I need it, Professor."

"As you wish, Princess," Draco replied with the cool detachment of Professor Snape, but on the inside his passion was floored by the outright lust in her voice.

Draco rocked his hips forward and sunk himself inside her again and again, building speed with each thrust. His penis slammed into her cervix, causing slight pain, but an endless amount of pleasure for Hermione. His balls slapped against her clit in the most erotic way. She couldn't get enough of him, her pussy muscles squeezing tightly around his thick shaft.

The way her snatch greedily swallowed him whole, taking him deeper and deeper while massaging him with each tightening of it's muscles would be the death of him. Draco pounded into her, filling her up then pulling out almost completely before slamming back home.

Hermione loudly moaned her approval with each stroke of his cock. The faster he went, the louder she was. Draco's own groans filled the room at the sound of her sweet as honey noises.

Draco trailed his slightly calloused hands down her sides and over her bared back. He grasped urgently onto her hips with a bruising force. His witch groaned as he dug his nails into her flesh, the sting fueling her passion.

"Oh, yes!" she cried while tossing her head back, "I love it rough!"

Taking this as a sign, the blonde wizard tangled one hand in her mass of curls, tugging her head until her back bowed into a delicious U. She moaned even louder with this, her pitch increasing a few octaves.

"Does this feel good, Princess? You like it when I'm rough with you?" he asked, wanting to hear Hermione talk dirty.

The brunette definitely didn't disappoint, "Mmm, fuck yes! Ugh, I love it so much! Don't stop, Draco. Pull harder!"

Draco happily complied. He yanked harder on Hermione's hair as he repeatedly sank himself inside her. He was nearing his peak and didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Wanting to get her off before himself, he let go of her hair and played with her clit.

"Yessss," she hissed, her speech becoming incoherent babbling, "Mmmm, ohh, don't… stop…"

His fingers circled faster, grazing over the bundle of nerves and lightly pinching it. He could feel her pussy muscles tightening around him, almost forcing him to pull out, but Merlin it felt so bloody good. Her screams and moans were mixed with his own groans of pleasure. This witch would be his end, he was sure.

Hermione rocked her hips to meet his thrusts, desperate for release. Her desire skyrocketed when his hand found her clit, inching her closer to her peak. Warmth pooled behind her lower abdomen, signaling that she was almost there. She needed something more! She didn't know what, but Christ, she was so bloody close and needed this release!

As if Draco were reading her thoughts, he bit down on her shoulder, **hard**. And that was it.

Hermione's eyes immediately clamped shut, she screamed out Draco's name, and her hands clutched the cushions of the couch in desperation. Stars burst in front of her eyes, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Her breaths came in ragged pants as she came down from her high.

Draco sucked on the tender flesh of her shoulder as he felt her nether walls clamp down ferociously around his member. She quivered and trembled, and Draco knew she had reached her peak. With a few last thrusts into her silken cavern, Draco reached his own. His entire body tensed in anticipation, then flushed with heat. He moaned Hermione's name with a slight growl of pleasure while pumping his seed deep inside her.

Spurt after spurt of semen filled her up, making Hermione whimper. She always loved feeling come hitting her cervix. There was something so… primal about it to her.

Draco's own breathing wasn't much more relaxed than Hermione's. His chest heaved with the effort to send oxygen to his cells. His vision was slightly blurry, and his hands shook. But he had never felt so satisfied.

Sliding down onto the couch next to his witch, Draco pulled her into his arms. She whimpered and cuddled closer to him. As her mind cleared, Hermione tried to speak.

"Oh… My… Gosh. Th-that was the b-best sex I've ev-ever had. I don't th-think I've ever been r-ravished so thoroughly."

Draco smiled and nodded his head, "Same here, Princess. Merlin, that was amazing."

The couple took a few minutes to rest, reveling in the warmth and scent of their partner before stretching their sore limbs. Looking over to Blaise and Ginny, they saw a similar picture.

The two were completely naked, tangled within one another, and looked perfectly satisfied. They slowly stood, stretched, and of course, snogged each other senseless. A perfect moment that couldn't be ruined by anything.

Draco and Hermione chuckled, looking at each other with a knowing smile, "What do you say we all head upstairs and take a shower before beginning our next game?" Draco asked, wanting something to allow more time for him to be with Hermione.

Blaise smirked and nodded in agreement while Ginny ran up the stairs, stark naked, claiming that "the last one there is a spoiled salami!"

Hermione laced her fingers with Draco's as they watched Blaise run off after her. Draco looked puzzled.

"I always thought it was 'rotten egg', but I guess not. Ah, well, who cares? Definitely not I when I have such a siren right next to me," Draco grinned cheekily and placed a kiss on Hermione's neck.

She gave him a lazy smile, pulling him toward the stairs, "Well, it's lucky I have such a handsome devil to bring the siren out in me, huh? Come on. Let's go before they use up all the hot water!"

Once inside the steaming shower, the four members sighed as their muscles slowly relaxed. The shower conveniently had two separate shower heads, one for each couple. Ginny and Blaise stood together under one, while Draco allowed Hermione to have theirs to herself for a moment. He had other plans in mind.

Sneaking across the steamy, though quite roomy, shower, Draco snuck up behind Blaise and ran his hands over the Italian boy's chest. A groan rumbled in the darker boy's throat at the touch. Ginny, a devious look on her face, lathered a sponge with soap and proceeded to run it over Blaise's arms. The Italian sighed in content, allowing his body to be enslaved with the tiny tingling sensations. As Ginny would lather him up, Draco would glide his hands across the skin, working the lather up and spreading it around.

"I could get used to this," Blaise murmured, eyes closed and body relaxed.

Ginny paid extra attention to his cock, lathering it multiple times and rinsing it clean with water. The blonde wizard smirked as he watched the redheaded witch, knowing what she wanted to do.

"You know, Gin," he started, his voice skeptical, "I don't think you're going to get it clean with soap and water. I think he needs something else to make sure he's squeaky clean."

Ginny blushed slightly, but her eyes were mischievous, "I do believe you're right, Draco. Thank you ever so much for the suggestion."

And with that, Ginny sank to her knees and took Blaise's penis in her hands. She kissed the tip before sliding her tongue down the shaft, licking it like a lolly. His semi-erect cock sprang to life right before her eyes.

"Merlin, Gin, I didn't think I'd be ready again this fast. Oh, what you do to me," Blaise groaned as she playfully nipped his inner thigh.

"Shush, and let me do this. You more than satisfied me earlier. Let me pleasure you, Blay," the redhead insisted.

With another moan, Blaise complied, resting his back against the wall of the shower.

Hermione, meanwhile, was letting the warm water run down her body. It soothed her aching muscles and calmed her nerves. She couldn't believe she had actually just had sex with Draco Malfoy. Mind blowing, rough sex just like in her wildest fantasies at that! It was a lot to take in for her.

She cracked one eye open to look over at the three others and her jaw dropped at the sight. Ginny lathering Blaise, and Draco running his hands all over the darker skinned boy. It was enough to get Hermione wet again. One hand snaked up her stomach to her left nipple. She rubbed circles around it, getting closer and closer. Her eyes closed at the sensations building in her womb.

As she came nearer to her hard, peaked nipple, she felt a hand slide her arm away, and a warm mouth cover it. Her eyes flew open, and she saw Draco lavishly sucking on her breast. Merlin, how he made her hot. He knew just when to flick his tongue, just how much pressure to add, and just how hard she liked to be bitten. He was perfect.

"Oh, Draco, you don't need to do that. I want to please you instead," she looked up at him with a pleading pout on her lips.

The blonde shook his head, "No, Princess, I'm not through with you yet."

Hermione was prepared to argue with him, but a firm kiss on her lips quieted her fully. She melted into the kiss, her body flesh up against his. She knew he had her.

Draco pulled away, his infamous smirk on his face, "Want to argue with me now?" he mused.

Hermione gently shook her head, still dazed by the kiss and the feeling of the water relaxing her.

"Good," Draco replied, "Now, let me do something for you."

The witch looked slightly puzzled as he reached for the vanilla-scented shampoo bottle. He squeezed a quarter-size amount into his palm before stepping toward Hermione and moving his hands to her hair.

"I'm not going to make you wash my hair, Draco. You don't have to do that," Hermione protested, but she was just shushed again by Draco.

"Hush, baby. You aren't making me. I want to do this. Now, stop arguing and just enjoy," he commanded.

And she did.

Draco massaged the shampoo into her mess of curls, lathering it up. He gently scratched her scalp as the white suds formed, making sure to work it in well. Every inch of her head was reached. By her neck, beside her ears, near her forehead, and all other areas. Draco worked diligently until every strand of hair was covered in the soapy substance.

Hermione was in heaven. Never before had she had anyone besides herself wash her hair. It was amazing! The amount of care Draco was showing her made Hermione want to snog him until neither of them could breath. It was such a sweet, yet erotic, gesture. She could feel the sensations traveling down her body and pooling in her womb once again. Before she could get too wrapped up though, warm water was washing the suds away.

Draco showed the same amount of courtesy while rinsing her hair as he did washing it. Every single soapy sud was gone before he began to condition her hair. He worked through each brown, tangled curl, working out the knots until he could run his fingers through it. Hermione's head lolled and moved as he moved his hands to reach another spot he had yet to condition. She was putty in his hands.

Soon enough, more warm water was sliding through her hair with ease. Every single bit of conditioner was rinsed from her hair before Draco finished rubbing her scalp. Hermione had never been so relaxed in her life.

"Dear Lord, that was wonderful," she sighed as she turned to face Draco.

He smiled tentatively, "So you enjoyed it?" his former cocky, Slytherin Sex God persona was gone.

She blushed and nodded her head enthusiastically, "I've never had someone wash my hair for me before, but that was so relaxing! Thank you so much for that."

"I'm glad you liked it. I've never actually washed anyone else's hair before, but it seemed like something you could enjoy, so I thought I'd give it a go. Glad to know I succeeded."

Hermione pulled him to her and pressed their lips together. This man was slowly working his way into her heart. All of the small, caring gestures were building up. He may act like a real bad ass, but deep down, she knew he was just as insecure as everyone else. Her wizard needed to be told that he was doing things correctly just like she did. It was quite cute, really.

A loud groan interrupted their kiss. They looked over to see Blaise with fistfuls of Ginny's hair, Ginny on her knees with Blaise's cock deep in her mouth, and water cascading over both of them. Draco and Hermione looked to each other with smirks on their faces. Clearly they were thinking the same thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny took as much of Blaise's thick cock into her mouth as she could. She pumped her hand up and down on the few inches she couldn't fit down her throat. Her wizard tugged on her hair roughly, urging her to continue. There was something about giving head that Ginny loved. Maybe it was the feeling of controlling a guy's release that also got her off, or maybe it was just the pure taboo feeling of doing it. She had no idea, but Merlin, was her snatch dripping!

The redhead bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue around the head. She caught the drops of pre-come flowing from his tip and eagerly swallowed. Out of nowhere, Ginny felt a tongue in her snatch. She moaned around Blaise's cock, causing him to groan at the vibrations coursing up his member.

Ginny slid her mouth off with a pop and turned around to see Hermione on all fours, tonguing her pussy. She groaned as the other witch wriggled her tongue further inside her and gripped her ass cheeks with her hands. Turning her attention back to Blaise, she continued to moan and groan from Hermione's expert skills.

Draco, meanwhile, had his lips attached to Blaise's neck. He sucked and bit while tweaking the Italian's nipples, just like in his fantasy from earlier that night. As Ginny went back to sucking Blaise off, he watched her so he could match his pressure and timing. Their rhythm now synchronized, he decided to up the ante a little. Draco slid one hand down Blaise's body to the apex of his thighs.

The redheaded witch looked up to see a pale white hand in front of her face. She removed her own hand from Blaise's shaft, allowing Draco to take over. It was getting hard for her to concentrate on using her hand and her mouth with Hermione furiously licking away at her cunt like it was a decadent dessert.

Hermione worked two fingers inside of Ginny's dripping pussy while she flicked her tongue across her clit. The redhead's thighs would twitch with each flick, and Hermione knew right then that she was nearing her orgasm. She sucked on the tiny bud with all she had, added another finger, and pumped them faster. She wanted Ginny to come all over her face so she could lick up every drop. Ginny's come mixed with Blaise's would no doubt be delicious.

Blaise gasped as Draco took hold of his manhood. The blonde hadn't done anything like that in quite some time, and the sight of his girlfriend bobbing her head on his cock, his best mate's hand gliding over what she couldn't reach, and his best mate's girl eating his own girlfriend out was sending him closer and closer to the edge.

Draco pumped Blaise's cock with one hand, and his own cock with the other. The sight before him did wonders for his visual stimulation, much like Blaise. He never imagined he would see Hermione Granger going down on another woman, let alone that woman be her best friend Ginny Weasley. Not to mention while said Weasley was blowing his best mate. It was incredible!

As Hermione worked her hardest to bring Ginny to the edge, her left hand worked it's way across her breasts and down to her own soaked snatch. She furiously rubbed her own clit, attempting to bring herself to climax at the same time as Ginny.

With one final suck, Blaise exploded in Ginny's mouth. Stream after stream of come flowed from his penis, and Ginny eagerly let it slide down her throat. She swallowed as much of the salty, sticky come as she could, but some dribbled down her chin and onto her chest.

Her entire focus now off of pleasing Blaise, Ginny gave herself over to the amazing amount of pleasure she was receiving from Hermione's talented mouth. Her entire body shook as she came directly into Hermione's waiting mouth. The brunette witch moaned at the delightful taste of Ginny's nectar and drank up every drop.

Hermione's hand worked even faster to bring herself to the edge of her goal. To see Blaise and then Ginny come so quickly one right after the other sent her over the edge. Her own orgasm rocked through her body, causing her to cry out with pleasure.

Draco couldn't hold back any longer. The sight before him was simply too much. He could feel his body tensing up. A few more strokes of his hand, and Draco lost it. His come coated the shower wall, leaving him feeling spent and tired.

Hermione lazily drug her finger through Blaise's come on Ginny's chest and popped it into her mouth. Savoring the saltiness, she hummed in approval, "You're quite tasty, Blaise. Though, I think I prefer you when mixed with Ginny's essence," she teased, a small smile playing upon her lips.

Blaise chuckled as he pulled the two girls off the floor, Ginny into his arms, and Hermione into Draco's.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment, Mione. That was one of the hottest things I've ever seen before in my life!" he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, "I know that'll definitely be in my head when I don't have my little lioness to get me off."

"Same here, mate," Draco nodded in agreement while placing small kisses across Hermione's chin then licking the remainder of Ginny's come off. "I don't think I've ever come that hard, aside from earlier with Hermione."

Ginny giggled and kissed Blaise deeply, then stole Hermione from Draco so she could kiss her too, "That was terrific, Mione. I've taught you well."

Draco bit his bottom lip before looking to Blaise. The two wizards seemed to be able to speak with words. They had the exact same idea.

"We're going to go change into something suitable for our next game. Why don't you girls go and do the same?" Blaise asked while he shut the water off.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Everyone grabbed a towel before heading to the two separate doors. Ginny stopped before entering Hermione's room and called over her shoulder, "Just what game are we playing next, exactly?"

Draco chuckled darkly, "Never Have I Ever."

The redhead tried her best to seem unfazed, "Interesting," she responded before ushering Hermione into her room and closing the door.

Hermione looked to Ginny with a smirk on her face. Oh, it was about to get very interesting, indeed.

* * *

**There you have it, my lovelies! I have finally updated! I know, I know. There's still no new game, but the next chapter will have it I PROMISE!**

**So what did you think of all the smut in this chapter? Did you love it? Did any of it squick you out? I sure hope not. Review and let me know! I've been looking forward to getting reviews ever since I posted the last chapter! **

**I want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story, or favorited me as an author, or added me to your author alerts, or even reviewed, favorited, or alerted any of my stories! It means so much to me that you enjoy reading my work as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Also, I want to know if any of you have a song that you think goes along with any of the previous chapters as well as any future chapters. If you let me know in a review or a private message, I'll listen to them, pick the one I think fits the best, and give you credit for the idea then put the lyrics at the bottom of the chappie. xD Hope you all will participate in this little "challenge.**

**xoxo Princess**


End file.
